


Young at Heart

by Winterzforgotten



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterzforgotten/pseuds/Winterzforgotten
Summary: A young Sesshomaru & father story. Lots of fluff and father-son bonding. His first time away from home, a young Sesshomaru learns about life outside the castle. Dangers and lessons included. Rewritten. Original on Fanfiction.net. Please be aware that this new revised story of Young at Heart will contain spoilers for the current ongoing story Lords of the Night. This is a little side story that I am making to tie into the rather long one which is in the works.





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago before Inuyasha had been completed. I decided to post it here as it does follow some aspects of my current story Lords of the Night. I hope you enjoy the story and the characters within. I may do some minor changes on this one from the original so that it fits more with Lords of the Night. I will see how time goes. Let me know if you wish for me to continue posting for this story, or if I should keep my main focus on Lords of the Night. Cheers.

**Young at Heart:**

**Chapter One:** **Childhood**

He was only a child, no more than six years of age. Still a babe in the eyes of his elders, and son of a powerful youkai. He raced after a small butterfly that flew off a flower, his small arms and hands outstretched trying to reach it. Tiny giggles erupted from the mouth of this boy as he scampered through the grass.

His little feet were bare, and he was dressed simply. He wore white and blue pants and matching sash and his shirt was a simple light blue. His hair was bound in a top knot, to keep it tidy and out of his face. He was alone, as his father had gone in search of food. So he kept himself occupied by chasing little animals and butterflies around their campsite. There was a small fire burning in the center of the camp, and the sun was setting over the horizon casting everything in a pale orange hue.

A rustling from the bushes caught the child's attention, and he paused in his pursuit of the butterfly. Turning around, he looked at the trees and bushes where the rustling had come from and didn't see anything. His small smiling mouth turned down into a frown, as he stood there listening. Sniffing the air, he caught a strange scent and shivered. Glancing around him nervously, he backed up a little. The rustling came again and he held his breath.

This was the first time he had ever gone hunting with his father, so he had experienced many strange things that day. He had discovered squirrels, and bugs, flowers, and herbs. Now a new strange scent was introduced to him, but this time he was alone. His father wasn't around to explain anything to him or tell him what caused the rustling in the bushes. Startled, and afraid, he took another step back and cried out as a white thing darted out right for him. Tripping over his feet, he fell backward, his hands catching him before he fell onto his back. Sitting there, he watched the beast as a little nose twitched at him, staring at him with big black eyes.

He felt his own eyes widen surprised. The long ears of the beast twitched, and looked at him warily, much the same way he was looking at the creature. Pulling his legs under him, he crawled on all fours, sniffing the white thing curiously. It didn't look dangerous to him. It didn't appear to have fangs or claws like his father, and it looked soft.

The thing turned around quickly and darted into the bushes, leaving him on all fours staring after the beast surprised. Frowning he called out. "Wait!" He gathered himself up onto his feet and darted into the bushes after the soft fluffy creature.

He was only able to run for a moment before something stepped in front of him blocking his path, making him skid to a halt on the leaves that lay on the forest floor. He blinked and stared at a pair of white pants. His gaze traveled up and he saw his father.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father's deep voice asked.

He wrapped his arms around his father's knees and peered past them at the little white thing darting through the bushes. Looking up again, his fathers' golden gaze waited for a response.

He pointed to the retreating white thing and looked up again. "What was that?"

His father's gaze looked back over his shoulder, and he chuckled. "That was a rabbit. Come, let's get dinner ready." His father scooped down and picked his son up in one swoop, carrying his catch of fish in his other hand.

Grinning from ear to ear, the little boy snuggled up against his father's boa that hung over his left shoulder. It was soft, and he found himself many nights curled up against it. Rubbing his nose in the boa, he sniffed it sighing happily. It smelled like his father, he was safe. But in truth, he never thought that he was ever in any danger. His father was never far away, and would come to save him should anything happen. Lifting his head, he looked at his father curiously.

"I am safe right?" He asked worriedly.

His father turned his gaze to his son surprised. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Shrugging, he sighed. "You would save me from anything right?"

His father stopped walking. "Do you not feel safe?"

"I do, but you weren't here."

"Ah. I think I understand now. You think that I could not sense if you were in danger." His father frowned. "Nothing will happen to you, Sesshomaru."

Nodding, the boy squirmed out of his father's arms and jumped down to the ground. "What will we do tomorrow?"

His father chuckled, kneeling beside the fire. He began preparing the fish and kept his senses open for signs of danger. "We will see when the day comes."

"I want to see another rabbit." Sesshomaru spun around in a circle his arms outstretched above him.

His father looked up from the fish and watched his son spin around in circles. Sesshomaru stopped his spinning and stumbled slightly, and then he flashed a grin to his father as he expertly steadied himself. Shaking his head, Inutashomaru smiled at his son's exploits. "Come, sit and eat."

Nodding, Sesshomaru knelt beside the fire, and picked up some of the prepared food and began eating. Halfway through dinner, he yawned. This didn't get past his father who placed his meal down and stood up. Walking over to a small bag leaning against a tree, he pulled out a smaller boa and brought it back to the fire. Holding it up, showing his son, Sesshomaru's eyes lit up excited.

Looking up at his father he smiled. "Is that for me?"

Nodding, his father handed it to his excited son, as he stood up and snuggled his face in it. "It's soft like yours."

"It should be." Inutashomaru smiled. Picking up his son, he wrapped the boa around his boy and placed him a safe distance away from the fire. "It is late, rest and tomorrow we will find more adventures for you."

There were no complaints from Sesshomaru as he placed his head on the soft fur wrapped around him. In minutes he was asleep, with his father looking over him protectively. Seeing his son finally asleep, Inutashomaru sniffed the air for danger, sensing none he exited the camp silently. He didn't stray too far away when he came to a tree. Climbing into the branches, he seated himself high on one keeping alert. The night was a dangerous time, so sleep was not an option with his son away from the protective confines of their mountain home.

Lifting his gaze to the moon, Inutashomaru sighed. The night was peaceful for once.

He jerked awake when a strange hooting filled his dreaming state. Startled, he opened his eyes and remained motionless. Only moving his eyes, he looked around him and heard other noises filling the darkness. He could see well enough, but his eyes were nowhere near as good as his father's. Rolling over on the soft fur he was curled up in, he lifted himself up on his elbows, looking for his father. The camp was empty.

He let out a startled gasp and turned his head left and right. Maybe his father went out hunting again. Frowning, he pulled his knees under him. The new boa his father had given him was still wrapped around his tiny form, and he pulled it around him protectively. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around it tightly, searching with his eyes for signs of his father. A hoot from behind him caused him to jump, and twist around startled. Taking a deep breath, he had to be brave. His father had said he could sense danger, so this hooting monster wouldn't be dangerous right?

Swallowing, he pulled the boa closer to him and buried his face in the soft fur. There were so many noises filling the night. Strange noises he had never heard before, and he was frightened. Putting on a brave face, Sesshomaru stood up and dragged his boa with him closer to the fire. He knelt down close to it, but it was burning low, almost dead. There was only the odd crackle as the embers heated. Sniffing the air, he tried to pinpoint his father and smelled him. He was close. Smiling slightly, he pulled his boa around him tighter. He was the son of a powerful youkai, so being afraid wasn't an option for him. His father would be disappointed right? Frowning, he wasn't sure.

Looking around the camp again, he heard rustling in the bushes and more hoots from the creature that had woken him. He heard voices. Frowning, he stood up and hugged his fur close to him as a shield. There shouldn't be voices at night. Stepping closer to the fire, he shivered.

Inutashomaru lifted his head, hearing a faint gasp from the camp. His son had woken. Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder. He noticed his son move closer to the fire, and he smiled. Sesshomaru would have to get used to the night, and the sounds that accompanied it. Remaining where he was, he watched silently, until he heard voices. Startled, he stood up on his branch and cocked his head to the side listening carefully.

"Humans." He hissed. Without another thought, he jumped from the tree and raced towards the voices. There weren't many, but they were too close to the camp. Slipping through the trees with ease, he followed the voices, which were getting closer to his son. Curling his lip in anger, he knew humans rarely traveled at night. Those who did had a fell purpose. Stopping, he decided his best course of action now would be to get back to his son and find another spot to camp out in.

Turning around, he raced back towards the camp and entered the clearing in due time. Sesshomaru spun around quickly letting out a small cry of surprise. Without another word, he ran to his father, dropping his boa, and wrapped his arms around his father's knees. Inutashomaru quickly scooped his son into his arms and gathered the small boa and pack. Without a word, he raced from the camp and ran through the trees, away from the voices.

Sesshomaru buried his face into his father's fur and felt the air rush through his hair. He always loved this part, flying with his father. He turned his head slightly and buried his face into his father's neck his eyes seeing only a little as they traveled through the trees. Shouts filled the night, and Sesshomaru lifted his head curiously. Looking over his father's shoulder, he saw orange fill the blackness. His father stiffened and changed direction. The child never lost his sight on the orange hue that was dimming quickly as his father jumped higher into the trees.

"What is that?" He whispered.

"Shush." His father hissed.

Nodding, Sesshomaru clamped his mouth shut and kept watching over his father's shoulder. It took them no time to reach the forest's edge, and his father raced through the field towards the mountains in the distance. There were no more voices that reached his ears, and his father seemed to relax a bit. He was still running and jumping, however, and Sesshomaru knew that it was because of danger.

Inutashomaru jumped onto the rocks climbing the mountain quickly. Once his son was a safe distance from the humans, he would go back to discover their purpose. They would have already have discovered the camp and keep searching through the night if their intentions were fell. Seeing a cave above, he jumped onto the outcropping of rock, and placed his son down, handing him the boa and pack. "Stay here." He pointed to the cave's entrance and turned around. "Do not move until I get back."

Sesshomaru nodded and peered into the black cave. Looking back to his father, he watched as Inutashomaru jumped out of sight back to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru entered the cave and stood just inside trying to pierce the blackness with his eyes. Frowning, he took a deep breath and knelt down at the entrance. He still had the light of the moon here, so he was able to see some things. A tiny squeak reached his ears and he looked down at the small mouse that came to investigate the new being that invaded his turf.

Lowering his fingers, he smiled as the mouse sniffed at him. This one was a little different from the first one he had seen earlier in the day. It was all white with pink eyes. The other one he had seen had been brown and jittery, but this one was younger he noticed. Laying his hand out palm up, he let the small rodent climb up into his hand. Lifting his hand up he peered at it closely. It squeaked and sniffed at him. Giggling, he looked back outside. He wondered how long his father would be.

Shrugging his shoulders, he placed the mouse back to the ground and leaned against the cave's wall. Pulling his boa around him, he curled up and waited for his fathers return. Not long after he was asleep. The little mouse sniffed around the child, then climbed up onto the fur and curled up in the soft boa and fell asleep, also waiting for his parents to return.

_Hi everyone. Just to let everyone know, I was not sure if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father actually had a name, even after I had browsed the net. I gave him that name only because I wanted both of the sons' names to be part of their father's. I also noticed that Inu No Taisho or however it is spelled is more of a title than a name, so I gave him Inutashomaru. Please don't take offense to it, seeing as I could find no information on their father's name, and apparently, there has been no mention of one so far in the shows._

_This is not part of the shows, and I do not own any of the characters, but I wanted to write a father-son fiction, which has a father-son bonding relationship. I see their father as a caring, protective, but fierce individual who's first thing in life is to protect and teach his son about survival. Please enjoy, and let me know if I should continue this fluffy fiction. Feedback is appreciated._


	2. Confrontations

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter Two:**

**Confrontations**

He reached the ground quickly and darted away from the cave he had placed his son in. Knowing that Sesshoumaru was safe for the time being, Inutashomaru raced towards the forest they had camped in. His keen sight quickly found the orange glow from the torches, and he leapt into the branches of a great oak tree, staring down at the group of men, who were glancing around them, fully armed. Narrowing his eyes, he overheard their conversations with one another.

"It's around here somewhere. Keep searching!" One man shouted.

"The camp was abandoned. Are you sure it was a youkai?" Another called out.

"I saw it! He had something with him, I am sure he was the one who took the child!" The first man yelled. "Keep searching."

Inutashomaru felt his eyes narrow even more. Hissing under his breath, he glanced over his shoulder, barely seeing the cave his son was hidden in. 'What child?' He thought to himself, glancing back at the men below.

"This way!" Another man cried, pointing to the ground where faint footprints he had left, littered the forest floor.

The men all charged towards the direction he had run in, and he growled low in his throat. Blowing enraged air out of his nose, he backtracked to head off the men who he knew now were hunting him.

Jumping to the ground, he pulled out his sword and hefted it in front of him, awaiting the men who would stumble upon him in mere minutes. The sword flared to life, as it filled with his youki.

The men came over the slight incline shouting and pointing in his direction.

"There he is! Kill him!" The men all shouted with rage and charged.

"Foolish humans." He hissed under his breath as he rammed his sword into the forest floor. Immediately the sword awoke and burst into flames, shooting its massive fire at the men who suddenly stopped in terror.

Growling, he noticed a few able to jump out of the way before the attack completed, and he narrowed his eyes at the leader of this group.

"Give back that child!" The man shouted looking around him at the remains of some of his men.

Confused, but holding his face in a solid mask, he barked out in fury. "What child?"

The man barked out commands to his men, who now were regaining their feet after jumping out of the way of the fire that had almost engulfed them. "Kill the youkai! Get to your feet, you worthless tyrants!"

The men hesitantly looked at their leader, then at the youkai who stood with his sword raised once again. Seeing the figure standing there made them gasp at the fully armored impressive youkai.

Smirking, Inutashomaru hissed again. "What child?"

The leader yelled out angrily. "The one you stole from his mother!"

Frowning, Inutashomaru shook his head. "You are mistaken human."

"I saw you, you filthy youkai!" The man shouted, angrily.

"I have no patience for impertinence. You have mistaken me for another, so be gone."

"You will die one way or another. You are a youkai! Kill him!" The leader shouted out again. His men didn't move.

"You command your men to attack me, yet you do not hold a weapon yourself. Why don't **you** come to kill me, human?" Inutashomaru scoffed.

"Fine!" The man drew his weapon and charged without a second thought.

Sighing in frustration, he raised his sword again and met the sword of the foolish human. Their swords clanged against one another, and Inutashomaru pushed against the weaker being. The man flew back but charged again. "Foolish human!" Inutashomaru growled. "I grow tired of your attempts. Begone!" He pushed back once again, knocking the human onto his back.

Turning away from the men, with his sword held over his shoulder, he stopped a moment before walking away. Looking over his shoulder, eyeing the man who lay on the ground he ground out between clenched teeth. "Be sure of the abductor before attacking those who are innocent. Insolence will find you a quick death in these woods. "

"I saw you!" The man snarled. "You had a child with you!"

Inutashomaru stopped, and turned around, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I am not amused!"

The man pushed himself to his feet painfully. "All we want is the child back." He looked up with hatred in his eyes.

"The child that you saw me with does not belong to you." The youkai snarled.

"Then whose child is it you carry?" The man snarled.

"That is none of your business, human. I keep to myself, and you should do so also." Without another word, he about-faced and curled his lip in anger. 'This human just doesn't know when to quit.' He thought to himself as he heard the man race up to him. Reaching out his left and spinning around quicker then the eye could follow; he gripped the human by the throat and pulled him off his feet, squeezing his hand tighter. "I had figured I gave you ample warning!" He hissed under his breath, squeezing his hand tighter. "This does not amuse me."

The man kicked his feet, his hands clutching the arms of the youkai who had him, choking and trying to loosen the hold. Sharp nails dug into his arms, and Inutashomaru curled his lip in irritation.

"I do not like involving my affairs with those of lesser status, human. I already told you that you were mistaken in the identity of the abductor. I do not have the child you seek, so, therefore, remove yourself and your men from my presence or you will find yourself a slow and painful death!"

The man kicked his feet faster, ramming the toes of his war boots against the legs of the youkai's, his face growing heated by the force of the grip. Inutashomaru released his hold, allowing the man to fall to the ground in a fitful coughing heap. Turning away one final time, he walked into the forest calmly.

Sheathing his sword in its rightful place at his side, he glanced up at the moon that shone through the trees. Shaking his head, he walked slowly through the field, keeping his ears out for sounds of pursuit. None reached his ears, and he made his way up the cliff to the cave above. Stepping up to the entrance, his eyes caught white near the entrance, but far enough in to remain hidden.

Looking down, he watched his son sleep. Sesshoumaru was wrapped up in the fur, snuggled into it peacefully. A small movement caught his eyes and he allowed his eyes to travel to his son's side. There curled up on top of his son was a tiny mouse, almost completely blended into the white of the fur that surrounded his sleeping son. Frowning, he knelt beside his son and poked his claw at the small baby mouse, who squeaked in surprise. Little pink eyes opened and blinked up at two golden ones filled with amusement.

Chuckling, Inutashomaru stood up and walked deeper into the cave, and sat down in the shadows. Closing his eyes, he kept his senses open for danger and waited until daylight. His son would be well rested by then to continue on their travels, and Inutashomaru felt a smile lift the corners of his mouth.

He shifted in his fur, and opened his eyes, blinking against the brightness that entered the cave. Yawning widely, while rubbing his eyes, Sesshomaru sat up. A small surprised squeak reached his ears, and he looked down confused. There was the little white mouse that he had discovered last night. Smiling brightly, he picked up the tiny thing in his hands and rubbed his nose against it.

"Did you stay to keep me company?" He giggled as the little whiskers tickled his nose. The mouse jumped out of his hand and back onto the fur. Lifting his head, he looked around him, looking for his father. A shadow just outside the cave caused him to gasp. Shifting out of the fur, he crawled on all fours to the cave's entrance, and peeked out carefully. Smiling broadly, seeing his father's tall form, Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and ran to him. Quickly wrapping his arms around the backs of his father's legs, Sesshomaru buried his face in the soft pants.

Inutashomaru had turned his head slightly upon hearing his son start to move around. He didn't move from the entrance of the cave, however, only stood looking over the field with his arms crossed. He heard his son's little feet pad across the ground and he smiled feeling little arms wrap around his legs. Chuckling, he looked down at the small boy who had his face buried in the backs of his legs.

"Sesshomaru." He greeted.

The boy looked up happily. "Father, I made a friend."

"Hmm, so I see." He muttered looking at the cave's entrance where a little white mouse sat cleaning its self. Sesshomaru glanced back and saw the little thing.

"Can I keep it, father?" The little boy asked giggling as he walked up to the little creature.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru walked over to his son who had the mouse back in his tiny hands nuzzling it with his nose. "No Sesshomaru. I'm afraid you cannot keep the mouse." Upon seeing the small frown he quickly explained. "See how small it is?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"This is but a baby and has a family around somewhere. This little critter was probably left behind as you were due to danger."

A small mouth opened in a big oh. "He is like me."

Inutashomaru nodded, smiling. "We cannot take the mouse away from here. It was left for a reason, as you were."

"No one would take me away, would they? You wouldn't let me be taken?" Sesshomaru asked in a small worried voice.

"Worry not Sesshomaru." Inutashomaru smiled, petting his son's head. "You are safe." Standing up, he moved back to his former position, watching the slight breeze play across the grass causing it to dance. Something had caught his attention, and he waited patiently until it sounded again.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked walking up to him looking up with bright golden eyes.

Inutashomaru jerked, then glanced down at his son his heart picking up pace as another sound reached his ears. "Back into the cave." He hissed, causing his son to jump surprised. "Now!"

Sesshomaru swallowed quickly, and his hair stood up on the back of his neck. Reacting immediately, he darted off into the cave, scooping the little mouse up as he did. Holding the little thing protectively, Sesshomaru went back to his little bed and gathered up his fur holding it against his chest, with the mouse. Peeking around the corner of the cave's entrance, Sesshomaru saw his father standing perfectly still, almost bristling with rage, looking at something in the distance.

His eyes traveled away from his father peering out into the field where his father was looking. He felt his mouth drop open in surprise as dark shadows came towards the cave. Loud noises reached his ears, and he scooted backward, dropping the fur and mouse covering his ears with them trying to block out the loud shouting.

Whimpering against the sharp piercing sounds, Sesshomaru scooted further back into the cave.

Inutashomaru winced at the sounds that bombarded the air and looked down at the men who had decided to pursue him, despite his warning. They shouted, and this time there were more than the night before. Growling deep in his chest, Inutashomaru was torn.

Drawing his sword that sat at his side he held it firmly, his knuckles turning white in anger. Growling, he jumped down from the cave and met the men in the center of the field. The leader from the night before sat on a horse and grinned menacingly at the youkai. Several men had bows notched with arrows, ready to fire, and others held spears and swords.

"Human, you try my patience!" Inutashomaru snarled, positioning his sword in front of him. The sword hummed in response as it was hefted and then placed in attack formation. The sword lit up furiously, as it filled with his youki surrounding its holder in a golden light. It wavered in anticipation, singing to its master. The sword pulsed and waited.

"Give us the child, youkai and we will leave in peace." The man on the back of the horse roared.

Enraged, Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes and curled his lip. "Leave this place!" He lifted his sword above his head and with great force dropped it to the ground.

The men situated in front were bombarded by the ferocity of the attack, while the ones further back ran out of the way. Arrows were fired, but Inutashomaru jumped out of the way, hearing the distinct whirring of the bows being released. Snarling more enraged than before, he charged the men, his only thoughts on protecting his son who was now too close to these humans for his liking. Dropping his sword the metal flared into life feeling the urgency in its owner. The air around them boomed with the youkai's growl of annoyance as his sword hit the earth. "You are in my way!"


	3. Rage

 

Chapter Three:

Rage

The rumbling entered the cave with great intensity, and Sesshomaru shifted forward to peer back out the cave, his hands still covering his ears. Wincing, his eyes met bright light, and he gasped. Blinking rapidly, he watched in fascination as his father wielded his sword.

Inutashomaru was now surrounded by the humans, dodging spears, and swords, blocking arrows and using his sword to protect himself. His desperation was now greater, as the men surrounded him. Something out of the corner of his eyes, caused him to hiss. There were men approaching the cave. Crying out, he jumped into the air but was stopped as several spears embedded into his back at his retreat. Turning around, he met the men full on with his sword, but he couldn't use his youki to drive him back. They were too close and came at him too quickly for him to prepare any kind of attack, he needed more space. 'Sesshomaru!' His mind cried out.

He blinked again watching his father disappear amongst the men and crawled forward hoping to locate him. His eyes met dark blue pants and he stumbled back in fear. Sesshomaru was roughly grabbed by his hakama and held up to face the man.

"What do we have here?" The man bellowed, holding the child tightly.

Sesshomaru froze, unsure of what to do. His whimpers were low, and he quickly clamped his mouth down on the man's arm, biting as hard as he could. It had little effect on the man and didn't even draw blood. But the man did shake the little boy and used his other hand to backhand the face.

Crying out, Sesshomaru urgently pushed and kicked, trying to loosen the grip, but to no avail as another sharp strike landed on his face. Sesshomaru still fought and scratched at the arms holding him, crying out this time for his father.

Inutashomaru felt his heart freeze in terror at the cry of fear that entered the field with such force it almost drove him to the ground on his knees. Growling, now without any rational thought, he felt his body heat up with red fury. His vision went black and his bones cracked and stretched. His rage at such a high peek left no room for anything now, but to get to his son. Changing form was quick and not without some pain, but now towering over the men who stared upward at the now full-sized dog, they scrambled back at the red in his eyes.

Jumping away, he raced to the cave's entrance, jumping up onto the ledge in one bound, and snapped the man in half. Sesshomaru fell to the ground. The boy scrambled backwards and reentered the cave grabbing his fur and holding it tightly. He knew it was his father standing there, and the deep voice penetrated his fear.

"Sesshomaru, we leave." His father commanded, keeping his body between the arrows and his son. "Get on." Sesshomaru didn't hesitate for an instant, and wrapped his fists into his father's coat, and held on tightly. Burying his face in his father's soft fur, he felt tears enter his eyes and wiped them away. His father moved quickly, and they soon left the cave, his father bounding upward towards the top of the cliffs.

Currently out of danger, Inutashomaru kept running, wanting to put some distance between the men and them. The midday sun was reaching and he finally slowed his gait and slowed right down to a walk. The fists buried in his side were holding on so tightly, he winced as his fur was pulled. His coat was wet, and he sighed. Coming to a complete halt, he felt the fists loosen, and he changed form quickly. His son held his fur tightly in his grasp now, shuddering still with fear.

Kneeling beside Sesshomaru, Inutashomaru placed his hand on his son's back. His son about faced and wrapped his little arms around his neck sobbing. Gathering his boy in his arms, he held him tight. "Easy. It's over now." His son nodded into his shoulder and sniffed. Pulling away, Sesshomaru gathered his feet and stood there, his fur discarded on the ground forgotten for the moment.

Inutashomaru winced at the redness on his son's face and he growled. Placing his hand on Sesshomaru's face, he gently ran his fingers over the hand mark. His son looked down at his feet and whispered softly. "I'm sorry father."

Lifting his son's face so their eyes met, he frowned. "For what?"

"I cried. I was scared." Sesshomaru whispered.

Swallowing, Inutashomaru nodded and pulled his son back into his arms. "It is I who should be apologizing, Sesshomaru. I placed you in danger."

Placing his head into his father's shoulder, Sesshomaru tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body, and the tears that threatened to surface again. He felt himself being picked up and he laid his head to the side, keeping his left cheek free because it still hurt. Blinking, he gasped suddenly.

His father continued walking but looked down when his son gasped. "What is wrong?"

"My friend is still there." The little boy whispered brokenly.

Smiling, Inutashomaru nodded. "I believe the mouse is safe, Sesshomaru."

A nod, then stillness. Entering a small clearing, Inutashomaru noticed a small stream trickling nearby, and walked over to it. The cool water would ease the ache his son felt at being struck, and he shifted his shoulder to wake the sleeping boy.

"Hmm?" Came the muffled whimper.

"Wake, we are stopping for a bit."

His son lifted his head and glanced around. "It's pretty here."

Smiling, Inutashomaru lowered his boy to the ground and watched as his son wandered around the clearing, seemingly to have forgotten about the danger they had been in earlier. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru shook his head. 'Youth.' Walking over to the stream, he called his son over.

"Sesshomaru." He whispered.

His son ran over and knelt beside the water. He gazed into it and watched his reflection, but jumped when he felt pressure on his left cheek. Wincing, he pulled away.

"Easy." His father muttered, wiping the left side of Sesshomaru's face gently with a soft cloth.

Sesshomaru frowned but remained still while his father applied the cooling liquid to his throbbing cheek. His father stopped the gentle ministrations and sat back on his heels. Looking up, Sesshomaru smiled. With his face still sore, he stood up and ran to the center of the camp to continue his exploration. Bending over a log, he peered under it curiously.

There were all sorts of bugs under there, and he got down on all fours to peer closer. They were scrambling around in a frenzy, and he smiled. Something flew out then and he pulled his face back surprised and watched the brown thing flutter away. Not taking his eyes off the insect, he called to his father. "What is that? Another butterfly?"

Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder, tearing his thoughts from the almost deadly confrontation hours ago. "That is a moth." His father uttered absently.

Sesshomaru noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his father's voice and he shifted his golden gaze over to the tall figure by the river. His father hadn't moved. Frowning, he stood up and dusted off his pants. Did he do something wrong? Was his father angry with him for being such a baby? Was it because he didn't hide properly? Frowning, he hesitantly walked up to his father and knelt down behind him, locking his hands in his lap and staring at them while they twisted nervously.

Hearing Sesshomaru approach and kneel down behind him, he felt his eyes widen. His son only did that when he thought he was in trouble for some wrongdoing. Turning around, he took in the nervous wringing of his hands in his sash, and he frowned. "What ails you, Sesshomaru?"

"I have angered you." Came the hesitant reply.

"You have?" Inutashomaru felt his frown deepen, but followed along amused.

A small nod.

"What did you do?" Inutashomaru asked.

"I am not certain."

"Then why do you think you have done wrong?"

"You are angry."

"I am, yes."

Sesshomaru tightened his hands in his sash. "I'm sorry."

"Sesshomaru." Inutashomaru sighed. "Come here beside me."

The boy unwound his hands from his nervous work and crawled forward on all fours. Kneeling beside his father he waited.

"You think I am angry with you?"

His son nodded.

"I am not."

Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes wide.

"I am angry at those men, and at myself." Inutashomaru glanced over at his son. "That man struck you, and I was powerless to stop it."

"I bit him."

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Did you now?"

A small confirmed nod was his answer. It was a proud nod.

"I didn't draw blood though."

Nodding, he crossed his legs, looking over the stream thinking. "I am trying to figure out what I may have done to prevent this incident so that I don't allow it to happen again."

Sesshomaru smiled and crawled towards the stream seeing a silverfish swim by. "I forgot the pack at the cave." He told his father looking over his shoulder.

"Hmm." His father nodded. "I will return for it later."

"Will those shadows still be there?"

His father raised his brows. "Shadows?"

"The smelly one that had me wasn't a shadow. Did they all look like him?" He asked looking back to the stream, watching the fish.

"Ah! Smelly?" Inutashomaru chuckled again.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose and nodded.

"Perhaps, but you will remain here."

Sesshomaru swallowed. "What if they find me?"

"We are too far away now for them to travel this distance before I get back."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm hungry, father."

"Alright." His father stood up and glanced down at his son who still looked at the fish hungrily. "Remain here, I will return shortly." His father turned and walked out of the clearing, leaving his son watching the fish.

He was alone, watching the fish. His mind was no longer on the incident, but on the silverfish that swam by, seemingly teasing him under the water. Smiling, he scooped his hand into the water, and the fish darted a short distance away. Pulling his mouth in a straight line, he edged forward a bit more, reaching his hand out to scoop at the fish again. Growling softly, he forgot how close to the edge of the water he was, but stopped his movement toward the fish when his knee got wet. Looking down, he noticed his right knee in the water, while his left still remained on the bank.

Pouting, at how the fish had succeeded in its task to draw him into the water, Sesshomaru stood up and pounced into the water fully trying to catch the fish that now seemed to be egging him on by swimming in lazy circles. He was thoroughly wet now, his long silver hair plastered to the side of his face, and water dripping from his chin. As he pounced, he almost caught the fish, and quickly changed directions when the fish about faced and darted off. Pivoting quickly, Sesshomaru pounced again, and created a large splash, soaking him further.

Sitting back crouched low, he jumped again, and again, missing the fish every time. He didn't know how much time had passed since his father had left, but he was growing quite frustrated at this elusive fish. His irritation showed through a louder growl, and he heard something soft whimper. Startled, he immediately froze. Blinking, he lifted his head and looked around.

He had managed to wander from the clearing, and he blinked again. Sesshomaru stood up straight and made his way back to the clearing, and climbed up onto the bank, dripping wet. There wasn't an inch of him that didn't get soaked, and he sniffed. Sitting down at the edge of the water again, he continued to wait for his fathers' return.

 


	4. Chapter Four

****Chapter Four:** **

****Startling Discoveries** **

Inutashomaru entered the clearing and stopped. There was his son kneeling beside the stream where he had left him. Lifting his brows, he suppressed the laugh that threatened to surface at his sons' appearance. His son was looking into the water, with a rather large puddle circling him. The clothing stuck to his tiny frame, and his hair was stuck out everywhere. Shaking his head, he walked up to him standing behind him.

"Have a good swim?" He asked softly.

His son's head whipped around with a large smile plastered on his face, sheepishly.

"A fish was teasing me." Sesshomaru grinned.

"I see. Are you still hungry?"

The small wet head nodded eagerly.

Chuckling, he knelt down and wiped the strand of hair that was plastered across his nose. "We need to dry you off." Inutashomaru stood up and pulled out some mushrooms and berries for his son to eat. "Sit in the sun." His father murmured.

Sesshomaru carried his food into the sun and sat down on a small boulder. Remembering the sound he had heard earlier, he lifted his head chewing quickly.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked after swallowing his mouthful.

Glancing up from his spot under a tree, Inutashomaru nodded. "Yes?"

"I heard a sound, over there." Sesshomaru pointed to the dense part of the forest that was darkened from the sun. It was accessible only through the stream

"Oh? What sort of sound?" Had his son wandered off? "Did you leave the clearing?"

His son paused and then nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to, but I had followed the fish, and came right back."

Lowering his gaze, he frowned. "Hmm." Inutashomaru sighed. "What sort of sound?" He would have to inform his son of mindless wanderings eventually. This would make the second time his son would have wandered off without thought.

"It sounded like a…" His son stopped thinking. Not sure of how to explain the sound, he mimicked it sounding it almost like the one he had heard.

"A whimper?" Inutashomaru nodded. "I see." Not saying anything more, he lowered his head a bit more shading his eyes from the light and calming the irritation that surfaced at his sons' escapades.

Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble. The way his father's voice held an edge to it, one filled with suppressed anger. His head was lowered, and he said nothing further. Swallowing, he noticed the frown that marred his father's mouth and the way his fists clenched in anger.

Looking back to the dark forest, he shook his head, cursing the fish that had led him away. It hadn't been that far, but far enough. He didn't move after he had finished eating, he knew he had to wait for his father to call him over. Sighing, he knew it had been wrong to leave the clearing, and he was suddenly stuck with the memory of the cave. Sucking in is breath, he remembered he had crawled to the edge of the cave's entrance. Had he remained hidden in the shadows, would that man have seen him?

Sesshomaru had been so intent on watching his father that he had completely forgotten his father's words to stay hidden in the cave. Frowning, he looked at his hands. What if his father hadn't been there? It was a long while before his name was called, and he looked up, having been lost in thought.

Standing up he walked over to his father and sat down beside him.

"You know I am angry?"

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru replied nodding.

"Why am I angry?"

"Because I didn't stay where I was supposed to." Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Aye."

"I did it twice father."

His father looked up and stared into his son's golden eyes. "Explain."

"In the cave, I crawled to the entrance to see you fight."

"Did you leave the cave?" Inutashomaru felt anger bubble inside his chest.

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly. "No, but I looked out."

Inutashomaru nodded. "Then you did not go against my wishes there. Had I not stopped you last night you would have run off after the rabbit, correct?"

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru had forgotten about that incident.

"You also wandered out of the clearing, after I asked you to remain here."

"Yes, father."

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru stood up and walked away, leaving his son sitting beside the tree. "You must heed my words, Sesshomaru. Knowing where you are and what you do at all times is a part of ensuring your survival. Keeping your wits about you and your surroundings will keep you safe."

Nodding, Sesshomaru whispered. "I'm sorry father."

Inutashomaru looked back over his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he hissed. "Stay here, I will check out the sound you heard earlier."

Sesshomaru looked up surprised. "Father?"

Inutashomaru paused. "Yes?"

Swallowing, Sesshomaru walked up to his father. "The sound was shivery."

Inutashomaru frowned thinking. ' _Shivery?_ ' He thought. "Eerie?"

"That's it. Yes."

"Stay here." With that he left, slipping into the dense trees.

Sesshoumaru kicked at a rock as he gazed at the grass. ' _How stupid_.' He thought to himself. Knowing that he had to listen to his father he walked back to the boulder where he had eaten. Jumping up onto it, crouched on all fours he scowled at his idiotic behavior. If he didn't do as his father asked, he would probably never be allowed on any more hunts.

A small breeze picked up, blowing his damp hair over his shoulders and around his face. Sesshoumaru remained still, silently thinking on his behavior and his fathers' disappointment.

* * * * *

Inutashomaru knelt down and sniffed the ground. Catching nothing in his senses, he stood up looking at the dense forest around him. It was dreary, damp and extremely quiet. Frowning, he turned his head slightly, trying to catch any sound or any smell that would indicate what his son had heard earlier. The wind picked up, and he lifted his head in the direction of the breeze, which blew past him and into the camp he had left his son in. Lifting his nose he sniffed the air and caught a faint smell of fear and tears.

Curling his lip, he stepped forward through the thick brush, towards the smell, quietly and slowly.

* * * * *

A crack reached his ears, and he lifted his head sharply. Blinking, he saw those strangely dressed men from the cave, only these were dressed differently. Their clothing was in shambles, and mismatched armor covered their legs and torso. There were only two of them, and Sesshoumaru felt himself shift backward slightly, on his boulder.

They had seen him, there was no doubt in his mind, as they looked at him long and hard. The men glanced around them quickly, one having his hand on his sword at his side.

Sesshoumaru stared at them, blinking a few times, before feeling a frown cross his features. He sniffed and smelled something strange on their clothing. It smelled like iron, almost like when his father finished polishing his swords. One man stepped forward before he was stopped by the other man holding his sword hilt, still looking around warily.

Their voices were raspy. It hurt his ears. Wincing slightly at the harshly spoken words out of their mouths, rather then the soft smooth ones his father used, Sesshoumaru scooted back a step on his boulder still crouched, almost looking like he was ready to pounce.

"This is a child." One man said.

"I realize that. It's a youkai child." The other said, gripping his sword hilt tighter.

The other man glanced up quickly, looking at the child on the rock quickly. It was hard to tell at first, due to the white silver hair flying around the face, but his eyes caught a glimpse of a blue mark marring the child's forehead. Squinting his eyes, he looked harder and saw the golden eyes looking at him warily. Then he saw the two crimson stripes on the child's cheeks.

"You're right." He grinned.

"The parents will be close." The other said backing up slowly.

"What should we do?"

"Let's get out of here."

Sesshoumaru watched them leave the way they had come, and he smiled. He had heard everything they had said and smirked. ' _So they know that it is dangerous_.' Nodding in satisfaction, he remained on his rock and stared at the trees the men had vanished in.

* * * * *

Inutashomaru stepped through the trees and saw yellow on the floor of the dark tiny clearing. Weapons were scattered around, along with torn clothes covered in blood. Wrinkling his nose at the foul stench, he heard a small whimper and turned his head sharply at the yellow lump.

Narrowing his eyes, he eased forward and saw it was a little girl. A human girl. No more than three years of age maybe. Curling his lip, he glanced around the camp again, noticing bones and stolen goods.

Looking back at the wounded girl, he placed his hand on her back and turned her over slightly. She was unconscious. Sniffing in indifference, he stood up and exited the clearing quickly. He silently wondered to himself if this was the child those men at the cave had been after. Growling low in his throat, he heard faint whispers on his right and he stopped immediately. Turning around he went back to the camp and waited until he saw two men enter the dreary circle of moss and death.

"We need to be careful." A man dressed in brown, orange and blue uttered softly. He took off his sword and placed it down beside him, as he sat down by the girl.

The other man, in pink and whatever other colors, Inutashomaru couldn't tell through the grime and blood that stained his clothes, nodded also sitting near the girl.

"What will we do with her?"

"For now she is a means to an end. She is our ticket to escape."

"What about the other child we saw?"

"It might also prove to be our ticket out."

Inutashomaru stilled. ' _Other child?_ ' His blood turned icy, and he felt his eyes flash in anger. ' _Had they stumbled upon his camp?_ '

Immediately, he vanished into the trees, no longer concerned with these bandits, or the little girl who lay injured.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru jumped off his boulder and tried to catch a long thing, slithering through the grass. Pouncing on the tail of it, he jumped back startled when it reared up hissing at him. Scooting backward quickly, he blinked surprised. He hissed back, and he heard a strange rattle sound coming from the tail he had pounced on.

Frowning, he backed up when the slithery thing came towards him, hissing and snapping. Blinking rapidly, he wasn't sure what to do, except keep walking backward. His back connected with his boulder, and he quickly jumped back up onto it. Sesshoumaru almost choked back a cry of surprise when the long ugly thing actually slithered up onto his boulder.

" _Ah!_ " He cried out, jumping off his boulder.

Racing away from the slithering thing that was pretty fast, he dodged its dripping snapping teeth that aimed for his leg. Jumping up into the air when it lunged at him again, he landed only a foot away, and he spun around racing back to his boulder.

Inutashomaru came out of the trees and stopped stunned as his son jumped into the air and raced away from something. Glancing down into the grass he saw the cause of his son's flight, and he shook his head. Reaching into the sleeve of his hakama, he pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the rattlesnake that was stalking his son.

The dagger embedded itself into the neck and the snake flew downward immediately dead from the force of the daggers throw.

Sesshoumaru now safely on his boulder, looked over his shoulder at his father and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Quite the day you are having, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru smiled, seeing his son's relief cross his face.

"What  _ **was**_  that?" Sesshoumaru breathed, wide-eyed.

"That was a rattlesnake." He replied, kneeling beside the snake and pulling his dagger from the neck. Picking it up, he held it out to show his son. "See the teeth?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, not moving an inch off his boulder, now safely crouched in pounce position.

"The snake has a defense in glands above the fangs to inject poison into its prey."

His son's mouth opened in a large ' _oh_ '. Remembering suddenly, the reason for his return to the camp, he tossed the snake beside a log and stood up looking at his son. "Sesshoumaru, were there two men here?"

His son looked up from glaring at the offending snake, and he nodded his head in response to his father's question. "I stayed right here."

His father frowned. "What did they do?"

"Stared at me, and then they left. They looked scared." Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side.

"What did you do?"

"Stared back at them."

Inutashomaru nodded and breathed in a sigh. "It is time to go." Stooping down, he picked up his son's fur and placed it over his shoulder, and walked up to his son whose eyes had traveled back to the snake and continued his glare. "It's dead."

His son nodded. Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't move away from the snake. He also remained motionless on his boulder.

"Sesshoumaru." His father chuckled. This time his son looked up. Standing up, Sesshoumaru walked to the edge of the boulder and stared right into his father's eyes.

"It tried to  _ **bite**_  me." He stated matter of factually.

"I saw that." Inutashomaru nodded. Picking up his son, he turned away from the boulder and disappeared into the woods, away from the dreary side where two men and a little girl camped.

As they left the clearing, Inutashomaru failed to notice his son return his golden glare at the snake as they passed it, nor did he notice his son stick his tongue out at the thing when they entered the trees.

  
  


 


	5. Chapter Five

****Chapter Five: Plots of Lesser Men** **

Inutashomaru walked well into the night, carrying his small son in his arms. Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep earlier when the sun had first disappeared over the horizon. Currently, his son was curled up, clutching his fur close to him, snuggled up against his father's chest. The Daiyoukai knew he would have to soon leave his son to find food for them, but his first task was to find a place to camp for the night.

The woods were thick around them, and the path he walked on was overgrown from lack of use. Night creatures scurried about, hunting for their own meals, and Inutashomaru shook his head. To him it appeared there would be no rest this night, having been walking for hours carrying his boy, looking for a place that would comfortably fit the two of them.

Taking a deep breath, he continued on through the darkness, still looking for somewhere he could rest, even for a moment. He wasn't tired, nor was he weary, but he wanted to eat, and he couldn't hunt with his son clutched in his arms. Growling low in his throat, he looked up at the blackened sky littered with stars. The moon's light couldn't penetrate the thick brush and left him feeling as though he were missing an important part of his evening.

Looking back down into his arms, he smiled slowly, seeing Sesshoumaru's golden gaze meet his. "You slept awhile." Inutashomaru murmured.

Sesshoumaru responded with a wide yawn that broke across his face. Inutashomaru felt his brows crease, seeing tiny fangs coming in. He stopped walking and knelt down, seating Sesshoumaru into his lap, smiling. "Open up for me." Inutashomaru nudged his son's chin with his finger.

Sesshoumaru was confused but did as his father asked and opened his mouth. He felt his father's fingers prodding at his teeth, but more especially the ones that had been aching for a few days now. They throbbed dully, but it was still there. He winced when his father pushed on one, and he pulled back hissing. "Ow." He whined.

Inutashomaru smiled. "Your fangs are coming in."

Sesshoumaru blinked in response. "Like yours?"

"Not yet, in a few years. They are still baby teeth. But they are coming in."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru frowned disappointed. He had seen his father bare his teeth before, and saw the astounding fangs. Sighing, he felt himself placed on his feet and he looked up.

Inutashomaru looked up at the trees, then down at his son. "Are you hungry?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru pouted. "Tired."

Inutashomaru nodded. "Follow me."

"Father?" Sesshoumaru didn't follow him but stood rooted in place. He looked around him in the darkness, nervously.

Inutashomaru stopped and glanced back. "What is it?"

His eyes still trying to penetrate the darkness, he whispered. "Where are we?"

"Come. It is no matter where we are." He was beginning to get irritable. Inutashomaru wanted to eat. Turning around he began walking again, walking slowly until he heard frantic padding of feet on the ground. They came across a large oak tree sitting on the edge of the path, and Inutashomaru stopped. Bending down, he picked up his son, placing him on one of the roots of the tree, so that they stood eye to eye.

"Remain here, I will return shortly." Inutashomaru peered into his son's eyes making it known that he meant what he said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, father."

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes. "I mean it."

Sesshoumaru nodded again.

Nodding in satisfaction, he about-faced and raced into the thick brush.

Sesshoumaru stood rooted where his father had placed him. He lifted his hands and pulled his fur pelt from over his right shoulder and placed it close to his heart. He backed up slowly, and leaned against the large trunk of the oak and slid down into a sitting position. Yawning again, he curled up against the tree and waited. It was so dark his eyes couldn't penetrate it. Shivering, he realized it was almost like someone had taken a black cloth and tied it around his eyes.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he curled up even more. He didn't like this forest. The trees were large, and old overgrown leaves hid the light from everything within the woods. Sesshoumaru didn't want to see any more of these woods. Opening his eyes into narrow slits, however, against his better judgment, he looked at the blackness of the forest.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced around him curiously. Barely lifting his head up off his fur, he caught whispered words. Freezing instantly, he scooted further back trying to mold himself into the trunk of the tree, hoping it would swallow him up. Blinking rapidly, trying desperately to convince his eyes to focus through the thick blackness, he shivered as the words got closer.

They sounded familiar, the whispered words that reached his keen hearing. Sniffing, he wrinkled his nose. It was those smelly men again. He whimpered, despite trying not to, he clamped his hands over his mouth.

The black around him, the eerie feeling, being alone, with smells and sounds bombarding his senses didn't help him to remain calm and brave. Shivering against the cold that seeped through him, he tried harder to get closer to the trunk, pulling his fur to cover his face. Whimpering into it, he tried to muffle the sounds. The voices stopped.

Holding his breath, he pulled his pelt around his eyes and tried urgently to see if he was safe. He still smelled them. They were there, he could feel it. Swallowing, he remained still. " _Father._ " He hissed into the night, hoping that the hushed word would reach his father's incredible hearing.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how good the men's hearing was, so trying to be as quiet as possible; he shifted further back into the tree trunk. He couldn't get any closer. All he wanted to do was to crawl inside it and hide.

A hand sounded near him, and he bit his lip to keep the startled cry from escaping. Shuddering, he clamped his eyes shut. ' _Father!_ ' He shouted in his mind. Something touched his fur and he yelped, jumping up to his feet. " _Ah!_ "

Something grabbed him from behind, and something yanked him downward. " _Ah! Father_!" He cried out. A hand clamped over his mouth, and he flinched at the roughness of it. It stunk, and he couldn't get away. He was firmly pulled down off his tree, and he felt something grab his hair pulling it forward. Snarling out of panic, he struggled with everything he had. Kicking, trying to loosen the hold on his mouth so he could call out for his father.

Sesshoumaru felt tears fill his eyes, his father would come. He knew he would. ' _Father can sense everything_.'

"Shut the kid up!" Someone whispered urgently. "The sounds will alert his parents."

Sesshoumaru froze. Something cold slipped against his neck, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise. Something warm trickled down his neck and he felt it drip onto his Hakama. Struggling again, something stung his neck and the hand shifted slightly off his mouth. Immediately, he bit down as hard as he could.

The hand was yanked away and the voice cursed.

" _Father!"_  Sesshoumaru cried, scrambling backward. " _Father!_ " He tripped over his feet and fell hard onto the ground.

"We need to get out of here, now!" One voice hissed. Retreating feet was all Sesshoumaru heard.

In a panic, he wailed into the sky. " _Father!_ "

He heard running, and he knew instantly it was his father. Inutashomaru darted out of the trees. Having heard his son's first cries of panic and distress, he had about-faced, and leaving his catches for dinner, and ran as fast as he could.

Inutashomaru held his sword, having been the first thing he had done after hearing his son's wail into the sky. Sniffing the air, he cursed his ill luck. Those humans had followed them. 'But why didn't I smell them?' He angrily cursed himself. Sheathing his sword, and reaching down to grab his son, Sesshoumaru struggled. "Ah!"

"Easy. It's me." Inutashomaru whispered. His boy whimpered and then jumped into his arms. There were no tears this time, only whimpers and shivering. Rubbing his son's back, he snarled low in his throat. Looking into the trees, where he had heard the human's retreating forms, he lowered his chin to rest on top of Sesshoumaru's head. "Can you be brave for me?"

The shivering form froze, and then the small head nodded. The small sound that came out of his son wasn't a yes, but more like air blown out of his nose, with a small vocal sound softly escaping.

Kneeling down, Inutashomaru sniffed his son. The scent was of blood. His son's blood. Growling enraged, he pulled Sesshoumaru forward. Sniffing, he found the blood on his neck. His growling grew louder, and Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "Wait here, can you do that?"

Inutashomaru heard the gulp, but his son nodded.

"See those bushes, there?" Inutashomaru pointed beside the tree. The small boy nodded. "Hide there, no one will find you. It is concealed." Sesshoumaru moved quickly, ducking into the bushes.

Without another thought, Inutashomaru began his hunt for these men who dared cut his pup. Enraged, he raced through the trees and bushes in a frenzy. Hearing the men racing ahead of him, he jumped into the trees and practically skipped from branch to branch getting ahead of them to stop their retreat.

Seeing them below him, he jumped out of the trees, twisting in mid-air, drawing his sword in mid-flight. Landing with a thump, he growled. "Bastards!" He dropped his sword, and it flew into flames, licking the earth angrily. The men froze, both jumping out of the way of the fire that raced towards them.

They got up, drawing their swords facing the furious youkai. "Who are you?" One man shouted.

Unable to speak through his fury, he snarled loudly, jumping forward instantly. Slicing the first one down was quick and the man had no time to even raise his sword in defense. Spinning around, his long silver hair flying around him making him look even more menacing made the other man jump back, fearfully.

Golden eyes deepened to amber through rage, faced the human's glazed brown ones. Snarling, Inutashomaru faced the man. Jumping forward, he hefted his sword and the metal clanged off one another. Looking at the sword at close range, he saw red blood, sniffing the air furiously; he detected that blood to be his son's. Shoving his full weight into the man, he knocked him off his feet.

"You planned on killing a youkai this night?" Inutashomaru snarled. "This is your chance human! Get on your feet."

The man scrambled to his feet.

The youkai looked at the man hard and noticed it was not the same one he had seen in the camp with the girl. Slashing his sword again, the swords met in a loud clang, the man's sword reverberating with a ting at the impact.

Barring his teeth, Inutashomaru growled.

The man was shoved back again and lost his sword as his body connected with the earth. Getting up in a panic, he turned around and raced off down the path.

Smirking, and snorting through his nose, he hefted his sword. Racing after the man, he lept into the air and landed in front of the terrified human. "This is what my son felt when you raised your sword to his neck!" Inutashomaru growled, without another thought, he swung his sword and took the man out.

Stepping back, he gritted his teeth together. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was covered in this human's stench. "Keh!" Lifting his head, he strolled down the path calm now that they were dead. "Stupid humans." He snarled to himself, as he walked past the first one he had killed. Lifting his head to the moon, which could barely be seen in this part of the forest, he sighed. "I will be glad when this cycle of the day is over."

Lowering his head again, he slipped into the darker woods silently.

 


	6. Mischievous Escapades

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Six: Mischievous Escapades

Inutashomaru had made his way through the forest quickly, reaching his son in due time. Now as he glanced down at his sleeping boy, from the branch he sat perched in, he sighed. The moon was disappearing, and the sun was cresting over the horizon. ' _Finally._ ' He had been lost in thought as night drifted into morning and he sighed. Despite everything that had happened in his life he had to think about the life that lay in his arms now. Sesshoumaru was young, having no idea about his clan or anyone besides those who resided at his Sankin kotai deep in the mountains. His mother had insisted he spend time with their young son and thus here he was out in the middle of the woods with the pup. He needed to get this little trip completed so that he could return to searching for a way to release his clansmen from the curse that had been cast upon them.

Looking away from Sesshoumaru, Inutashomaru stood up on his branch and stretched. When he looked down again, his son was gone. Startled and frowning, he jumped out of the tree, crouching next to his son's discarded fur, sniffing it quickly. Before he could react, he was knocked over, giving a loud oomph as he impacted with the earth. He had been pounced on by his own child. Face down beside the pelt, he chuckled. Turning his head to the side, he smiled.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

His son giggled. "Morning, father."

Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder, his son was perfectly crouched on is back looking extremely proud of himself. Smiling broadly, he shifted his weight, knocking his son's surprised form off to the side with a thump. Jumping to his feet, Inutashomaru scooped his son up under his right arm, and held him there. "Now what are you going to do?"

Sesshoumaru struggled, wriggling like a fish in his father's clutches. Stopping, he smiled and lifted his fingers to his father's side, poking him between the breast plates he wore. Inutashomaru twitched. Smirking, he felt another finger prod his side, and he tried to maneuver away from the crafty and quite skilled fingers.

Grabbing his son's foot and holding him facing downward, he brought him to eye level. "That is playing dirty." He smiled.

Sesshoumaru grinned and nodded. He was lifted even higher, and he frowned. "Father?"

Chuckling, Inutashomaru asked. "Yes?"

"Can you let me down now?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly, all the blood was running to it and he felt dizzy. Something out of the corner of his caught his attention and he twisted.

Inutashomaru lifted his gaze, and knelt down, placing his finger to his lips when his son opened his mouth in question. "Shh." He drew Sesshoumaru into his lap and they watched in silence as a doe and a small baby entered their small clearing. The deer lifted her head, regarding them briefly and hesitantly. She looked away, lowering her head to the grass which gave free reign to the baby, who pranced around in circles. Another small baby entered, and both reared up, and played as the two youkai watched in silence.

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth drop open in surprise, as he watched the animals in the clearing. Looking up slowly, he saw the grin on his father's face, and smiled himself. Looking back down at the three animals, he watched in silence.

The doe and her two fawns slowly walked through the bushes and disappeared.

"What were they?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, once his father lowered his arm from around his shoulders.

"Those were deer. A doe and her fawns." Inutashomaru stood up and looked down at his son smiling.

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes trailing after them. "How come they had spots?"

"The fawns? It is a defense for them. Should the mother have to leave suddenly, or lead danger away, they are well hidden in their habitat."

"Oh. How come I don't have spots?"

Inutashomaru chuckled. Kneeling down beside his ever curious son, he lifted his face. "You are a youkai. An Inu-youkai. Your defenses will make themselves known eventually."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What kinds of defenses?"

Shaking his head, he smiled. "Eventually you will be able to change your form, much like I do."

"Into a big dog?"

A nod.

"Will I have claws like you do?"

"Yes. Perhaps more as well. You are still young, Sesshoumaru, your full abilities will not show themselves for a few years yet."

Sesshoumaru nodded, sighing audibly. Blinking, he turned away from his father, his eyes widening with a sudden thought. "Father?"

Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"The pack is still at the cave."

"I know." Inutashomaru nodded. "We will retrieve it eventually."

"Father?"

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "Yes?"

"What if they have it now?"

"The men? I doubt that they would have entered the cave."

"Oh. Father?"

Rolling his eyes, Inutashomaru chuckled. "Yes?"

"Are you going to leave me here to get the pack?"

Inutashomaru didn't answer right away. Thinking rapidly on the men from last night, he wondered how many more lingered in the forest. "I haven't decided yet."

"Father?"

Inutashomaru growled low in his throat, low enough so his son couldn't hear it. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Why do you have blood on your hakama?"

Clearing his throat, he stood up and walked over to his son. Bending down he picked Sesshoumaru up by his underarms and held him at arms length. Staring into his son's eyes, he lifted a brow, daring him to ask more.

Sesshomaru smiled innocently. Biting his lip for a second, he then opened his mouth again. "Father?"

Inutashomaru couldn't believe it. Grunting, he narrowed his eyes. "What is this?"

"Father?" Sesshoumaru snickered pretending not to know.

His mouth dropped open. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Can you put me down now?"

"Will you cease your questions?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, thinking. He nodded.

Placed back on his feet again, he smiled mischievously. "Father?"

Inutashomaru growled and pounced at his son who squeaked and spun around quickly running as fast as his little feet could carry him. He heard his father lunge at him and he turned directions quickly, causing his father to grunt in surprise as he connected with the earth rather then his son. Giggling, Sesshoumaru darted off again.

Inutashomaru got to his feet, and growled playfully in his throat. "You mischievous little pup." He sprung at his son who had glanced over his shoulder, and Sesshoumaru yelped in surprise at the fast speed. Spinning around, and jumping into the air, Sesshoumaru landed behind his father with a soft thump.

Inutashomaru lifted himself on all fours and chuckled. Frowning, he sniffed the air. Standing up, he glanced over at his son who stood there seeing the frown mar his father's forehead. Turning his gaze back to the woods, he listened. He heard frantic pattering of feet racing through the brush, as though someone was running from something. Sniffing the air, he realized he had smelled this scent before, and quickly scanned his memory.

Holding back his gasp of surprise, he lifted his head higher. It was the little girl from the other day. Frowning deeper, he growled to his son to hide. Where the girl was those men wouldn't be far behind, he suspected. With the way she was running carelessly, it meant that the abductors were close.

Darting out of the clearing, Inutashomaru raced towards the sounds. Following the girls scent, he came across her quickly. She was crying, and she kept glancing behind her in fear. Lifting his head, he smelled the men and heard them shouting a distance away, but not far enough. Realizing the girl's flight was leading those men right for the tiny clearing he and his son were in, he breathed heavily through his nose. Cursing under his breath, he jumped onto the path as she ran up to his hiding spot and scooped the little girl up into his arms, causing her to scream in fear.

"Shush." He growled. Jumping back into the woods, he raced quickly. The little girl bit her lip, and looked at her new captor and she shivered with renewed fright.

She gasped in fear, and closed her eyes tightly. Her mother said youkai ate little children, mostly little girls, because her mother had said they tasted yummy to the demons. Shivering, she opened her eyes into slits and looked up at him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she realized that he was racing away from those mean men, taking her away to safety. Confused and frightened, she turned her head slightly, trying to see where they were going, but the trees were going by way too fast.

She lifted her hands and clutched desperately to the front of his hakama, and buried her face in it fearfully.

Inutashomaru looked down and groaned. ' _Now that he had her, what was he going to do with her?_ ' He thought to himself. This gave those men at the cave cause to hunt him down, already thinking he was the one who had taken her. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head again, racing through the trees towards the clearing. ' _Perhaps, when I return to the cave for the pack I can leave her there._ ' He smiled on that thought. ' _Why did I just save a human life?_ ' He asked himself as he ran.

Shaking his head clear of all thoughts, he entered the clearing and slowed his running. Inutashomaru placed the girl onto her feet and stepped back. She wrapped her arms around her body and shuddered.

"Are you gonna eat me?" She whispered.

"Eat you?" Inutashomaru flinched. Lifting his head, he caught his son peeked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, and Inutashomaru nodded.

The girl took the nod as an affirmative for being eaten and started to cry falling to her knees.

Inutashomaru frowned and looked down at the cowering girl, and he knelt down beside her.

"Please don't eat me." She wailed.

"I'm not going to eat you." Inutashomaru scoffed.

She looked up at him startled. "I want my mommy."

He nodded. "I will take you back to your village."

Sesshomaru walked up and looked back and forth between his father and the little girl who was shorter then him.

The little girl waved at the small youkai pup, which only caused Sesshoumaru to start surprised and quickly dash behind his father's legs. Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder surprised and blinked for a moment, before it clicked what Sesshoumaru was doing. Snorting through his nose, he knelt down to the girls level and allowed his features to soften slightly.

"What's your name, child?"

"Nurie. What's yours?" She asked, a brilliant smile dashing across her face.

"Inutashomaru." He stated simply.

"Inutataru?" Nurie frowned, trying to get the name out of her mouth.

"You can call me Seiho, if that is easier. This is Sesshoumaru." He waved over his shoulder to the small pup poking his head around his left arm.

At the mention of his name, Sesshoumaru vanished again and grunted.

Nurie waved again, but Sesshoumaru missed it, due to his hiding. "Is he shy?"

Inutashomaru shook his head and grinned. "Not shy, however unaccustomed to etiquette when meeting someone new." The large Inuyoukai stood and sniffed the air for signs of pursuit and he growled low when their scent drifted over to him. "We must go."

Nurie swallowed and nodded. "Where?"

Sesshoumaru darted out from behind his father's legs and wrinkled his nose. "That's the same smell as before, chichi."

Nurie glanced at him curiously, and then both pups were left alone as Inutashomaru turned and walked towards the forest edge quickly. Sesshoumaru blinked once, and then blushed. Without another word, he bolted after his father. The small human girl followed behind them skipping along happily, as if nothing had gone wrong in the first place.


	7. Orange Sunrise

 

 

 

 

**Chapter Seven: Orange Sunrise**

The sun had set, and the only ones awake were Inutashomaru and Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai still carried both children well into the night. Finally, he had stopped and finally placed his boy onto his feet. Sesshoumaru yawned and blinked at his father curiously as he placed the little girl down onto his fur cloak.

Sesshoumaru had remained silent the entire day, slightly miffed that his father would help a human girl, but he knew it was because he didn't understand the circumstances. Turning away, he glanced around the grassy area filled with trees and uneven ground. Jumping startled, when a hand touched his shoulder, Sesshoumaru looked up.

Inutashomaru knelt down and smiled softly at his child. "You must have a lot on your mind."

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Inutashomaru sat down and pulled Sesshoumaru into his lap.

At first, Sesshoumaru remained silent, burying his face into his father's haori, breathing deeply. He smelled his father's musky scent, which mingled with the sandalwood his father favored. Sniffing again he smelled the human and he grunted, pulling back.

The thing that bothered the smaller youkai the most was mention of his mother. He had been thinking all day about his mother and now he felt somewhat homesick. He didn't really know his father all that well due to his always wandering through his territory but here he was with him now. Leaning back against his father he wrapped his arms around his father's arms that were holding him tightly against his chest. Taking a deep breath for courage, he whispered. "Father? I miss mother."

Inutashomaru closed his eyes briefly. ' _So this is what has been bothering him._ ' Smiling faintly, he rested his chin on his son's head and took a deep breath. "Do you wish to go back home?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and frowned. "You're my father."

Chuckling, Inutashomaru nodded. "I am yes. What does that have to do with you wanting or not wanting to go back home?"

Tilting his head back, he met his father's gaze. "I like being with you, but I still miss mother."

Peering down into his son's eyes, he smiled. "If you wish to go home, I can take you back." Some part of him actually wanted to remain with his son but a part of him urged him to get back to his search.

The small boy nodded. "I want to stay for just a little bit longer."

 Inutashoumaru sighed somewhat disappointed with his son's decision. Furrowing his brow, he gave his son a small smile.

 Sesshoumaru turned around in his father's arms. "Is that okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru chuckled softly. "We can explore some more, then I must take you back to the Sankin kotai to continue with my duties."

"Are these duties that I will take over one day?"

The Daiyoukai frowned. "Sesshoumaru, I hope that you will never have to do what I do. The road I take is dangerous and perilous. We are immortal, but we can die from our wounds. You shall live in this world for as long as I can possibly do so without having to worry about you taking on the task I have."

Sesshoumaru sighed. Sometimes he wished his father would tell him more of his adventures, but his father rarely was at home and when he was he always locked himself up in his study, and then he would be gone again. Sometimes for months at a time.

 Sesshoumaru smiled then, grabbing a chunk of his father's hair and wrapping the long strands around his fingers. His own hair was much shorter.

Inutashomaru sighed. Being with his son brought memories of his life before coming to the mainland. He had a father, but they had not even known they were related until after his father's death. Gritting his teeth, he wished sometimes that he could have sat with his father like this asking all the questions a youth did. His thoughts went back to that fateful day that had taken his other child's from him. Sesshoumaru was not aware that he had had a sister, nor was it an important fact that the boy needed to know. So many had died and so many were stuck in that dratted curse and he blamed himself for it every day. Shaking his head out of his memories, he glanced down at his son who was still playing with his hair.

"Let us watch the moon, tonight it is a crescent like the one on your forehead." Saying it firmly, gave Sesshoumaru the hint that a change in topic was needed, and he obliged by shifting his position and turning his gaze to the sliver of silver in the black sky.

They sat there in silence for a long while, before Inutashomaru felt his son relax completely indicating that he was asleep. Gathering his son into his arms, positioning him into his lap more comfortably, Inutashomaru held his son all night, his mind frantically trying to block out the memories of his life from so many years ago.

The sky brightened slightly, and the sun began its journey. Gasping slightly, he grinned. Nudging his son, he whispered. "Sesshoumaru, wake."

Sesshoumaru grumbled and blinked open his eyes. "Tired."

"Yes, I know. Look at the sky."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to where the moon had been and he wiped his eyes quickly, his own gasp filling the silence of the camp. The sky was orange, pink, faint blue, white, plus many various shades of purple. Blinking rapidly, he looked over his shoulder at his father whose eyes were locked on the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Inutashomaru grinned, his teeth flashing in the early morning light.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How come I have never seen one before?"

"An orange sunrise? Most times you are still asleep. They are rare, and I felt this morning was a good time for you to see one." Standing up and lifting his son with him, he looked over his shoulder at the still sleeping little girl. "I suppose we should be on our way?"

"Do we really have to take her, father?" Sesshoumaru grumbled, still tired, and cranky.

Chuckling, he nodded. "She misses her family. Nurie was taken by force, and we must return her to her home."

"Why us?"

"Fate has chosen us. One day you will learn about it, Sesshoumaru. We may live in different worlds then the humans, but in all truth, we are not so different then they are."

"How so?"

"They feel pain, fear, hate, love, happiness, joy, passion. Many feelings that we share. They are extremely devoted to those they love, as we are. Even though they fear our kind, the fact of the matter is, they don't understand us. Just as we don't understand them."

"But they are weak."

"Who told you that?"

"Rendromaru."

"That irritating little rat?" Inutashomaru shook his head. "He is a bitter old youkai with no love left in him for any beings. Humans are perhaps stronger then we are in many aspects, Sesshoumaru. We hold power, where they hold unending patience and determination."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "I am too young to understand right?"

The Daiyoukai snorted. "Yes, but one day you will understand. Now shall we continue?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "If we must."

Growling, Inutashomaru tossed his son over his shoulder. "We must, you little mutt."

Sesshoumaru giggled. Laying over his father's shoulder, Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly, squirming to get comfortable. "Father?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Will you be carrying us again today?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "No, you both shall be walking. I also have come to a decision, where you both shall remain behind while I retrieve the pack and scan the area for danger."

Sesshoumaru gasped. "You're going to leave me with her?"

"I am." The Daiyoukai placed his son onto his feet and knelt down beside the girl to wake her. Nurie opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. "Good morning, Nurie." Inutashomaru smiled. "We must leave."

The little girl nodded and got to her feet without complaint. She smiled brightly. "I had a dream of my mommy last night."

Inutashomaru stood up and looked down at the girl. "Did you?"

She nodded. "I was picking flowers with her, and we sang songs, and played in the field. It was wonderful." Nurie emphasized her words with spreading her arms wide and twirling around in a circle.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "You will be with your mother soon, so you may do what your dreams have foretold." Her little antics reminded him so much of his own daughter that he was hard pressed not to burst out into laughter.

Nurie giggled and stopped spinning. "Hi." She waved at Sesshoumaru who quickly stepped behind his father's legs, blushing. "Are you sure he isn't shy?" Nurie asked looking up at the Daiyoukai, with a look that said she was not going to believe a word he said.

Frowning, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder peering at his son who had hidden behind his pants. Shaking his head he looked back at the little girl who still stared at him. "He is not familiar with human traits, Nurie. Perhaps he is only unsure, but certainly not shy."

"Okay." She beamed.

"Come, it is time to leave." Inutashomaru walked away, startling his son who now had nowhere to hide. Blinking, he quickly ran after his father with Nurie trailing behind them skipping happily.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder from time to time, seeing if the little girl still skipped behind him, and once he saw she was, he quickly snapped his head forward, looking at the white pant legs of his father.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she skipped right up to him, breaking him from his steady gaze of his father's pants, and blinking he turned his head staring into a pair of bright brown eyes. Sesshoumaru felt his mouth drop open in surprise.

"Want to race?" She asked, skipping beside him.

Swallowing, he shook his head frantically.

"I bet you would beat me, you being a demon and all, but running makes me feel so light on my feet." She giggled.

Sesshoumaru grunted.

"If you give me a head start, maybe I would beat you." Nurie giggled.

Sesshoumaru frowned and inched away slightly.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Nurie insisted.

The small youkai pup shook his head firmly.

"Okay. Want to play tap and chase then?"

He glanced at her curiously. Opening his mouth to ask what that was, he shook himself out of his curiosity and shook his head again, snapping his mouth shut with an audible click.

"Tap and chase is where one taps you on the shoulder, and the one who was tapped chases the other one until the other one is tapped by the one who was doing the chasing. It is so much fun, my friends and I play it all the time." Nurie babbled happily.

Blinking, now completely lost, Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. "That doesn't…" He choked and placed his hands over his mouth in shock. Did he really just talk to this girl? Groaning, he twisted around and ran after his father.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Go play with her Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly. "Uh unn." He grumbled.

To his horror, Nurie ran up to them. "Want to try tap and chase? What's your name? I forgot it's so long. I do remember, Sessho, or Sesshy, is it like that?"

Inutashomaru snorted in amusement. Not responding for his son, he inched away leaving them walking side by side.

Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded. Did all humans talk this much? "Sesshoumaru." He grunted.

"That's a long name, how old are you? Do you always grunt so much? Do you growl too? What kind of demon are you? Do you have any friends? Where do you live?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wider in stunned amazement. "Stop asking me questions." He whimpered.

Nurie grinned wider. "You do talk. Want to try tap and chase?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Will it stop you from talking?"

Nurie stopped walking and put her finger to her chin. "I don't know. Maybe." Quickly she ran up to them seeing she was being left behind.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to play."

"It's so much fun though," Nurie argued. "You got the rules right?"

He opened his mouth to say he didn't but was tapped on the shoulder, and he stared at his shoulder surprised and confused. Nurie giggled and raced off down the little dirt path quickly.

Growling, he ran after her. "Who said you could tap me?"

Inutashomaru shook his head in amusement, laughing softly to himself. He watched the little girl trying desperately to dodge his son, as he swiped and jumped and leaped after her. Sesshoumaru growled playfully so Inutashomaru knew it was in fun, so that worry left his head quickly. His eyes trailed after them in silent watchfulness, he continued to walk listening to the sounds around him for signs of danger. Sniffing the air from time to time, so far their journey was turning out to be a safe one, and so turning his gaze back to the children, he noticed now Sesshoumaru was racing away, teasing the little girl by allowing her to catch up to him, and then dart off quickly before she could tap his shoulder.

"Good luck catching him, Nurie." Inutashomaru chuckled.


	8. Glades of Bees and Thoughts of the Past

 

****Chapter Eight: Glades of Bees and Thoughts of the Past** **

Inutashomaru broke through the trees, and glanced around him quickly, scanning the area for danger. Sensing none, he called out to the two children hiding behind the bushes. The area was not large, but also not a tiny spot, on either side, stood tall trees, and a small spring trickled to their right. Smiling, Inutashomaru guessed the glade to be roughly the size of a small garden he had back home. Flowers littered the grass, and smaller bushes sprouted up in mismatched spots throughout the glade.

Standing there, Inutashomaru thought long and hard over his decision. He had one of two choices to make. His first choice was to bring both children with him and then leaving Nurie at the edge of the village to find her home, which in turn might leave him vulnerable to being caught by the very men who accused him of taking her in the first place. This might lead to another problem of having his son involved should the Daiyoukai have need of confronting those men again.

The second choice was to leave both children behind while he searched for her parents, and brought them to her, leaving both children also in danger at being alone, which would lead to him being nowhere near them to protect them. Taking a deep breath, he missed the first tug on his hakama sleeve. The second one caught his attention and he looked down. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Father? Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru moved his gaze to the trees on the other side of the glade. "Go play, I need a moment to think." Wandering back to his thoughts, he frantically tried to think of some reasonable way to keep both children safe, but keep himself safe as well. His son had already wandered off without thought, had been in danger one time too many. Rolling his eyes at himself he growled low in his throat. If he were honest with himself he would bring both children with him, but placing his son close to possible danger was overriding any plausible thought. Silently he wondered if his son would heed his words, should he leave them here alone. The pup was stubborn like his mother, and a wanderer like himself. Grunting, he took a deep breath. A great mix for such a small Inu. Cursing himself, Inutashomaru looked over his shoulder and raised his brows at the two children behind him, staring at him silently.

Snorting, he turned his head away again. He heard their small mutters behind him and he listened silently.

"He's scary," Nurie whispered.

"No, he's not. You should see him angry. Then he is really scary."

"What's he doing?"

"He's thinking. He always gets that look on his face when he is thinking of something really important."

"What's he thinking about?"

"I don't know, but it's something important. He grunts and stuff too when he thinks."

Inutashomaru almost laughed. Biting down on his lip, he smiled to himself. Did he really grunt when he was lost in thought? Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze to the blue sky. Closing his eyes finally, he took a deep breath. This was going to be his hardest decision ever. His youki was currently sleeping and sometimes he found himself wishing he was awake so he could consult him with decisions. Shaking his head, he knew why Taizo was asleep and he was thankful for the quiet, however, he did miss the ramblings of his inner spirit.

Nodding to himself, he turned to the children who stood behind him waiting. Kneeling down, he waved them forward. "We are getting closer to the mountains, near your village, Nurie."

The little girl looked up and gazed around her confused. "I don't see my village."

Inutashomaru nodded. "It lays over the mountains, child. "

"Oh." She turned her head and met his eyes.

"Things will get a bit dangerous from this point on. The rocks are steep and sharp, and the sun doesn't shine in the mountain paths."

Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to wander around the small glade curiously. Something caught his eyes and he frowned. Drifting away slowly, he crouched low and started stalking the strange flying bug. It was dark, small, and incredibly fast. Grunting softly, Sesshoumaru saw it fly into one of the tiny bushes in the glade. Grinning, he crouched lower to the ground and leaned back slightly. Without warning he pounced right into the bush, growling with triumph. Quickly swatting at the branches, leaves went flying, along with broken sticks, and several small black bugs flew out of the bush as it was torn apart by the small inuyoukai.

Inutashomaru lifted his head quickly and smirked at his son. Nurie turned around when she heard a small growl and she tilted her head curiously. "What's he doing?"

"Just watch."

Inutashomaru let out a bark of laughter when his son disappeared into the bush, but moments later the bush broke apart revealing a tussled boy, with leaves and sticks hanging in his hair. Sesshoumaru was crouched where the bush used to be, watching the bugs fly towards another one.

Several bushes later, and still no answers, Sesshoumaru sat on all fours pouting. A buzzing caught his attention and he lowered himself to the ground watching intently as a fat yellow and black fly buzzed past his nose. Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly and followed the buzzing fly. The little bug landed onto a small flower, and Sesshoumaru stuck his nose close to it watching intently.

Narrowing his golden gaze, Sesshoumaru saw the small legs gather some pollen, and he frowned. Sniffing and moving closer, Sesshoumaru blinked when the black and yellow bug attached itself to his nose. Freezing, he felt the little legs on the small point of his nose, and it crawled upward. His golden gaze crossed slightly, watching the bug, but before he could react, he yelped and jumped a foot into the air.

Yowling, he landed on his feet and brushed his nose with his hands frantically. Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he whimpered at the burning sensation in his nose. Shaking his head and rubbing his nose, he twisted around again and was immediately knocked off his feet when he collided with something hard.

Lifting his tearful gaze, his father knelt down in front of him chuckling. Pulling Sesshoumaru's hands away from his face, he used his own clawed fingers to remove the stinger and he held it out showing his son.

Holding his nose, Sesshoumaru glared at the offending thing in his father's fingers, and he whimpered. The burning feeling was still there and he rubbed his nose again with his hand. Clenching his eyes closed, he rubbed his nose harder.

"Stop rubbing it Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru sighed. Lifting his son into his arms, he carried him back to the giggling Nurie who had witnessed the whole thing.

"You got stung." She giggled. "I've been stung, it hurts." She lifted her foot. "But I got stung on my foot and it hurt to walk, and I couldn't wear my sandals for a week. My foot got all swollen."

Whimpering, Sesshoumaru buried his face into his father's shoulder and rubbed his nose against the soft cloth of his haori. His hands were locked in his father's grip to prevent him from scratching at the sting, so he resorted to rubbing it against the shoulder that was available.

Inutashomaru rolled his eyes. "You will only make it worse, Sesshoumaru."

He got a whimper for a response.

Chuckling, he lowered his son beside Nurie, and took in the slightly red and swollen mark on his son's nose. "Next time, leave the bees and wasps alone."

A muffled comment was missed, as his son buried his face into the sleeve of his haori.

"Stop rubbing it Sesshoumaru," Inutashomaru said firmly.

"But it burns." He moaned, his face still buried in his sleeve.

"I know it does. Leave it be." Inutashomaru pulled Sesshoumaru's sleeve away from his face and knelt down again. Looking over at Nurie, he smiled. "What are your thoughts on dogs, child?"

She clasped her hands in front of her and giggled excitedly. "Oh, they are so cute and cuddly; they have drooly tongues and soft fur, and are so friendly. I have a puppy at home that plays with me all the time."

Chuckling, Inutashomaru shook his head, and then glanced at his son who had his eyes narrowed. Glancing back at Nurie, he nodded. "You do not fear dogs then?"

She shook her head. "No, they are too cute to be afraid of."

Standing he nodded again. "Good, because you are going to be riding one when we get to the mountain paths."

She frowned and looked around her confused. "I am? I don't see any dogs around."

Looking down at the children, he noticed Sesshoumaru roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation. "My father is an Inuyoukai. Shesh." He said as if he were stating the obvious. She looked up at Inutashomaru with wide brown eyes. Golden eyes met hers and she smiled shyly.

"Do you have ears too? Like my puppy does?" She asked with the innocence of youth.

Chuckling, Inutashomaru raised his brows playfully. "You will have to wait and see. We still have a ways to go before we get to that point. Shall we continue?"

Sesshoumaru grumbled rubbing his nose again and mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. They continued on through the glade, and Sesshoumaru glared at the flowers as he passed them. As he passed one flower, he heard a distinctive buzzing which successfully unnerved him, causing him to yelp and jump into the air in a fit. Giving the flower a wide birth, he quickly made his way to his father's side and grumbled again.

Inutashomaru chuckled. "Don't bother them, and they will not bother you."

Another muffled response. Glancing around him warily, he heard more buzzing. However to his growing horror this wasn't a single buzz he heard this time, but several. Feeling his eyes widen drastically, he edged closer to his father. He wasn't afraid, that wasn't it. Urgently trying to convince himself of this, he found himself pasted to his father's leg, successfully dislodging his father's footing causing him to stumble and both Inutashomaru and Sesshoumaru found themselves on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Grunting, and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, Inutashomaru glanced at his son. "Will you be walking under my feet the entire way?"

Shaking his head firmly, his eyes darting around him searching for where the buzzing was coming from, he grinned sheepishly.

Nodding and smiling, Inutashomaru got to his feet and grabbed the back of his son's haori lifting him up off the ground. Holding him in front of his face he stared into wide, uncertain gold eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Sesshoumaru remained still like a puppy would being held by the scruff of its neck. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru grinned wider.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru lowered his hand but continued to carry Sesshoumaru by the collar of his haori, hanging limply from his grasp. Safe for the moment, arms and legs dangling above the ground, Sesshoumaru shifted slightly. Those buzzing bugs wouldn't get him in his father's grasp, would they? His eyes darted out across the glade uncertainly.

Nurie smiled as she followed them. The little girl was getting excited upon her return to her mother's side.

They slipped into the woods on the other side of the glade, and the Daiyoukai lowered his son to his feet. "You think you can make it from here?" He smirked.

Sesshoumaru nodded as if nothing had happened, and scampered off down the forest path, fully intending to put as much distance between him and those buzzing insects as possible. Still keeping within his father's sight, Sesshoumaru finally felt he had gone a safe distance and stopped when he heard a grunt on his left. Stepping away from the grunt, he maneuvered to the other side of the path slowly. What was with this place? He thought silently. Everything was out to get him. Backing up still, he realized too late that the path had ended and he flipped over backward into the bushes at the edge of the path. Propelling his arms trying to keep his balance, he fell with a thud into something thick and sloppy. Looking down at himself, he realized he had landed in a nice pile of mud and water. Groaning, he crawled to the edge of the path, lifting his gaze to his father who had a brow raised at him in question.

Grinning sheepishly, Sesshoumaru got to his feet, lowered his eyes to his muddy figure, and shook his hands, sending blobs of mud in every direction. Eyes widening with the realization he lifted his gaze and saw his father's eyes now closed, and spots of mud littering his clothes and face. Nurie poked her head around his legs and peered at him in surprise. She also had failed to miss the spray of mud.

"Finished?" Inutashomaru asked wiping the mud from his face. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly and saw the amusement on his father's features. "Shall we continue?" Shaking his head, holding his laughter inside, Inutashomaru turned away from his mud covered son.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru took a step and gritted his teeth at the mud that slipped between his toes. Shaking that foot, he took another step and mud slipped through those toes. As he walked, he would take a step, shake the foot then take another step. Nurie giggled behind him as he shook his left foot. Glaring at her, he took another step and shook his right foot with a growl.

What seemed like forever to him, Sesshoumaru glanced down at his feet which now were drying nicely, however his feet were now caked with leaves and dirt, and small sticks. Rolling his eyes, he yelped when he was yanked up by his collar and brought over to a small clear pool. Squirming in his father's grasp, he gasped when he was released and dropped unceremoniously into the cold water.

Breaking the surface of the water, he glared at his father who stood on a rock and stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Swimming to the edge, he climbed out and stood dripping in front of his father. Lifting his gaze quite miffed at being dropped into such cold water, he shivered. Taking a deep breath, he tried to undo the tie holding his hair up.

Inutashomaru stepped forward and undid the hair, allowing the long silver strands to drop heavily about Sesshoumaru's face. Brushing the hair back, he pointed to the water and waited while his son turned, and began to prepare himself for a rather cold bath. Growling in irritation, Sesshoumaru dove into the water quickly.

Nodding in satisfaction, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder, watching the little girl play nearby. At the moment she was running around with her arms spread above her head trying to catch a butterfly. Shaking his head, he tried to think of why he insisted on bringing the children with him when leaving them would probably be, in the end, safer than having them enter a world of hate and contempt.

Whenever Inutashomaru would leave his son behind, it was to keep him from seeing the battles. Not all were successful, and his son had already seen too much. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head back to the small pool and saw Sesshoumaru climbing out of the water. At least his son was clean.

"Father, what was that grunt on the path?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, standing beside his clothes and staring at them.

"Probably a wild boar or some other kind of animal," Inutashomaru muttered absently. He was still deep in thought.

"That thing that bit my nose was a wasp?" Sesshoumaru asked, still staring at his soaking mud covered clothes.

"That was a bee, and it stung you, not bit you."

Sesshoumaru's mouth opened into a big 'Oh.' Lifting his head, he glanced over at his father who stood there silently. "All my clean clothes are with the pack." He grumbled.

Inutashomaru nodded. "That means you will have to wash those ones." Shrugging out of his shoulder armor, he placed them on the ground. Taking off his outer haori, he held it out for Sesshoumaru. "Here, put this on until your clothes dry in the sun."

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to his father and took the offered haori. Pursing his lips, he slipped his small arms into the sleeves and stared at the extra material that pooled on the ground at his feet. Blinking and smiling, Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to his father and shrugged.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru smirked. Kneeling, he rolled the sleeves and used Sesshoumaru's sash to tie the waist. "Sit." Standing and walking over to his son's clothes, he dropped them into the water and scrubbed the material clean.

Sesshoumaru blew his wet hair out of his face and watched his father scrub the mud covered clothes. Turning his head, he found Nurie in the trees chasing a butterfly, as he had done days ago. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered if Rendromaru was, in fact, right about the humans. She was pretty brave in his eyes. Most humans would have run, screaming in fear. At least he thought they would have, and according to Rendromaru, who was the wisest rat youkai he had ever come across, who had been right about everything else; humans were terrified of everything different.

Nurie was fearless. She seemed to not care about being in their company, and he smiled. The little girl played with him which made him happy. Sesshoumaru didn't have much opportunity to play or run around carefree when he was back at home. Rendromaru always saw to that. He said youkai never played. His father had played with him, so why did Rendromaru tell him that playing was a dangerous thing?

Frowning, Sesshoumaru wondered what the rat youkai would do if he saw them. Shrugging, he looked back at Nurie. In truth he liked her. She was fun. Talked too much, but she seemed to be happy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he brought his gaze to his father's.

"What are you thinking about?" Inutashomaru asked, seeing the frown on his son's forehead. Seating himself down cross-legged, he waited patiently, placing the clothes on the rocks to dry.

"Can we keep her?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Inutashomaru twitched startled. "Nurie?" Shaking his head, he sighed. "Sesshoumaru, we can't keep her. She has a family of her own, and she misses her mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded sadly. "She plays with me."

Looking at his son, he felt his own frown mar his forehead. "Yes, she does."

"No one else plays with me," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"What about Dezurie? I thought you two were friends." Inutashomaru asked, thinking of the small youkai that lived within his house. He was the son of his longtime friend Traylaymaru and was roughly the same age as his own son. The sudden thought of Traylaymaru and Akina brought back memories that he had shoved to the back of his mind and he winced. The importance of what he had been doing the past hundred years suddenly came at him in a rush and he grit his teeth together.

He was here with his son, so that had meant his search had to be placed on hold, but now at his son's so innocent question, it resurfaced with a vengeance. His clansmen were currently at his Shinden-zukuri, the first home he had built when arriving on the mainland, lost in a world of darkness and endless sleep. Only those who had been at his Sankin kotai had managed to escape the curse and he released a snarl as those thoughts came at him full on.

Traylaymaru and Akina's other pups were asleep, his longtime friend, his commander, and so many more. Three hundred years had passed already with no signs of a cure in sight. Not that he hadn't tried. He had spent countless years going from youkai village to a human village, demanding answers or somewhere to find those answers, to no avail. Even the ancient mountain youkai had no remedies. He had spoken with the great magnolia youkai Bokusenou only to be met with what he knew already, that he had been warned of what would happen should he face the two who had caused the whole mess in the first place. He had been lucky enough to get told from an old youkai warrior that the answer he sought was with him already, he just needed to find it but before he could get any kind of explanation, the old fool perished. Leaving him once again with no answers in sight.

Frowning, he remembered the day everything had happened as though it had only occurred moments ago. He had been returning to the Shinden-zukuri when chaos erupted around him. His home had been under attack. When he arrived at his home he had witnessed his daughter rush in to protect her close friend Airi and both had been hit by what had looked like Airi's father's ability stolen long ago. Even his youki had noticed the similarities that had been devastating.

His daughter had died that day, along with her friend. Many of his guards had perished in the fight and several of the clans' pups had been injured or worse, killed. His mate had been taken and with the loss of so many, he had gone after the ones responsible for the massacre. He had faced them and for three days he fought with them. Having been close to defeat himself, he had used the sword he had made out of the Enenra's essence and finally delivered the killing blow. Despite the fact that he had never wanted to draw the weapon, he had used it and now he was guilt-ridden over the results. Upon using it the weapons spirit had turned vile and black with hatred. The whispers from it now were unbearable and he refused to draw it again.

The whispered words from the youkai he had delivered the killing blow to had reached his ears as his consciousness slipped from him and several days later when he woke, he had crawled to his mates side and been relieved she had been still alive. Yet the only evidence of the fight was a single blue glowing jewel lying where the youkai had died. It had been about a day later when he and his mate had finally returned to the Shinden-zukuri only to find every member of his clan collapsed and in a deathlike trance.

He cursed silently to himself. Inutashomaru really needed to get the human girl home and return his own son to his mother's side so he could get back to his search. The guilt of his clansmen falling almost overwhelming to the point he was ready to abandon the girl and just go back to the Sankin kotai with Sesshoumaru. It was up to him to find a way to rid his clan of the curse that he had been responsible for causing. Shaking his head, he glanced down at his son who was still rambling on about the rat youkai who had taken residence at his Sankin kotai almost a hundred years ago.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Rendromaru says playing is weak."

Inutashomaru growled low in his throat. "What else does he tell you?" The rat youkai had always been one to voice his opinions regardless of the constant warnings he had been given. However, this rat planting these thoughts in his pups head was becoming irritating.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He talks a lot about humans mostly."

Nodding and looking away angrily, he would have to straighten these old rats thoughts out. "He prevents you from playing with Dezurie?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "He always has me training in the dojo. Rendromaru gives me lots to do, saying it will help me become stronger and more powerful."

"Powerful?" Inutashomaru grunted annoyed. Oh, he remembered that word and how his whole adventure had started years ago. "Sesshoumaru, power is not what makes one stronger. Dedication and loyalty is strength, determination and compassion is power. There is much you have yet to learn, but you are still a pup. Enjoy your youth while you can." Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru shoved his feelings down and put his thoughts on hold. He had to focus on where he was now and what was happening around him and the thoughts of his clan would not assist in the current task at hand.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed. "Playing isn't weak?"

Inutashomaru turned his head back to his son, smiling. "Playing is not weak. It helps build speed, dexterity, stealth, plus many other things that will aid you in life."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Smiling isn't weak either?"

Grunting, Inutashomaru would really need to have a word with that blasted rat. "Let me guess. Rendromaru told you showing emotions are a weakness."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inutashomaru stood up. Walking to the edge of the pool, he watched the sunlight flicker on the surface. "Showing emotion in battle is a weakness, Sesshoumaru. However, showing emotion while you are with those you care about is not." Turning around and facing his son, he sighed. "Are you hungry?" He needed an excuse to go off and think.

His son nodded.

"Nurie." Inutashomaru called. The little girl stopped her pursuit of the butterfly and looked over at him. He waved her over. Once both children were at the rocks, he turned away again. "Both of you stay here." Without another word, he darted off into the trees on his left.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled his father's haori closer to him.

Nurie blinked and then looked at the boy. "Where'd he go?"

"To get food. I think he's angry." Sesshoumaru sighed, putting his face on his knees.

"Why?" Nurie asked sitting down beside him.

Shrugging, Sesshoumaru reached his hand out and pulled his clothes closer to him. They were still damp. Lifting his hand to his hair, he fingered the wet locks and sighed again. Turning to the little girl, he smiled. "What's your home like?"

Nurie grinned. "It's nice. We have trees and flowers, we play kemari, and lots of other stuff too. It's pretty there."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Have you ever played kemari?"

"No, what is it?"

"You kick a ball in the air and keep it in the air. It's really hard."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Maybe we can play sometime. I think you would like my friends." Nurie wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest. "What's your home like?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It's alright. It's in the mountains. It's pretty dangerous there."

Nurie gasped. "Why?"

"We live in the western lands. There's always fighting going on outside my father's home."

"Wow. Are there humans there?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru peered at her. "You're the first human I've met."

"You're the first demon I met. Demons aren't so bad." Nurie observed.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Not all youkai are nice."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. You and your daddy aren't bad."

"Daddy?" Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to hers.

"Oh right." Nurie waved her hand. "You call him father. It's the same thing. Like mommy and mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How old are you?"

She blinked. "I'm five." She said holding up her hand with five fingers splayed apart. "How old are you?"

Frowning, Sesshoumaru looked at her fingers. "Add one more finger. I think."

"You're six?" Nurie giggled when he nodded.

"Why's that funny?"

"Well my mommy told me youkai age different and live forever, and only die when they eat something bad."

Sesshoumaru blinked. The bushes rustled, and both children froze but sighed when Inutashomaru came out carrying something large and brown over his shoulder. Dropping the dead carcass on the ground, he turned to the children. "Are your clothes dry yet?" He asked smiling.

Sesshoumaru fingered the material and shook his head. "Damp." Lifting his eyes up again, he looked at the animal. "What is that?"

Inutashomaru looked down. "It's a boar." Rolling his shoulder, he winced and cursed his lack of attention. "We'll camp here tonight."

Sesshoumaru noticed the wince. "What happened, father?"

"Nothing to worry about, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru grinned, kneeling beside the boar.

Nurie grinned suddenly. "Hey, the people at my village use skins to make kemari balls out of. If we find grass and grain we can make a ball and play."

Inutashomaru looked at her. "The skin would have to be cured, Nurie."

"Cured?" She asked blinking. "What's that? Is that like a sickness?"

Chuckling, and shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "No, the skin rots if it isn't cured properly. It would need to dry, and lay in the sun for a few days with salts and constant stretching for it to be useful."

"Have you played kemari?" Nurie asked.

Inutashomaru nodded. "I did when I was younger."

Sesshoumaru gasped and his eyes widened. "How come I've never played it?" Inching forward, he scooted closer to his father.

"I thought that you had. This will be remedied once we return home, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru felt that irritation return at the thought of his son missing out on his childhood due to his cranky caretaker. "Many things will change when we get home."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. Inutashomaru stood up and walked back into the trees, and exited moments later with straw and sticks to start a fire. The sky was growing darker, and the slight breeze picked up. Inutashomaru started a fire and started his work on the boar. Nurie wrinkled her nose and swallowed hard when the Daiyoukai started skinning it and gutting the dead animal.

"Oh yuck." She grumbled turning away.

Inutashomaru looked at her curiously and chuckled. "Don't look then, child." He smiled, glancing at Sesshoumaru who watched with interest. He watched as Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl and smirked.

"It's not that bad." Sesshoumaru grinned, flashing his teeth.

Nurie shivered and groaned.

Sesshoumaru felt his grin broaden, and he crawled up to her. She looked slightly green to him and he looked over his shoulder to his father confused. Inutashomaru shook his head and went back to his work. It was sometime later when they finally sat down to eat. Nurie now feeling better was eating as if she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, and both youkai looked at her amused.

The sun had set over the horizon casting everything in a pale blue color and Sesshoumaru looked up trying to find the moon. Seeing it, he got up to make his way to where he would see it better, but he was stopped by his father's hand. "First get your own clothes on. I would like my haori back."

Sesshoumaru looked down at himself suddenly remembering he had his father's haori on and grinned sheepishly. "Forgot."

Inutashomaru nodded. Once Sesshoumaru changed into his own clothes that were slightly stiff from the sun, he handed his father's haori back. Touching his father's shoulder, silently asking to watch the moon, he noticed his father wince. Frowning he lifted his head.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru sighed, rolling his shoulder again.

"What happened?"

"Where was my armor when I went hunting tonight?"

Sesshoumaru looked back to where his father had shed it earlier. Gasping, he turned back to his father's golden gaze. "Did the boar hurt you?"

Inutashomaru smiled. "It took longer to take down then I thought it would, the tusks caught me unaware. As I said it is nothing to concern yourself over."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Crawling into his father's lap, he saw Nurie staring at the moon also. Inutashomaru grinned and whispered into his son's ear. "Do you think she would like to watch the moon with us for a while?"

Sesshoumaru frowned then nodded. "Nurie." He whispered. Waving the little girl over, he pointed to the moon which was clearer where he and his father sat.

Nurie walked over, shivering slightly, and she lifted her head, smiling despite her being cold. Inutashomaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her beside his son in his lap. "The stars will appear shortly." He muttered.

Nurie nodded and sighed. "My mommy lets me watch the stars before I go to bed."

Smiling, he watched the two children point out shapes and patterns in the sky. Soon he felt them both relax and shaking his head, he placed Nurie on his fur pelt, and wrapped her tightly. Then he laid Sesshoumaru down onto his own pelt and sighed. Silently he wondered how Nurie's family was making out due to her disappearance. ' _Soon, child, you will be with your family again. I am certain they are worried about you._ ' Seating himself down by the fire, he watched the flames dance across the logs, lost in thought about his own feelings on how he would react should his own son go missing. Inutashomaru knew he would lose whatever sense he had, frantically looking for his child, and if something like that should ever happen he would kill the abductors without a second thought. Taking a deep breath, he wondered how Nurie's family would react upon finding him returning her to her home.

 


	9. The White Daiyoukai

****Chapter Nine: The White Daiyoukai** **

The next morning had been fairly uneventful for the small company. Nurie sang happily, which only irritated Sesshoumaru who was extremely grumpy. Inutashomaru listened to the soft songs the little girl was humming and found it quite enjoyable, however, his son's constant grumbling and growling was grinding on his nerves.

Just when he was about to turn around and scold his pup, Sesshoumaru released a growl, along with a powerful sneeze, which stopped the words on Inutashomaru's mouth instantly, and he only stared, mouth hanging open in surprise. Sesshoumaru frowned and released another snarl, which mixed itself with another forceful sneeze and the small boy whimpered.

Shaking himself out of his surprise, Inutashomaru made his way to his son's side, and lifted his chin, looking into the golden orbs of his pup. Sesshoumaru frowned deeper and wrinkled his nose sniffing quickly.

"What is this?" Inutashomaru whispered.

His answer was another sneeze and Sesshoumaru growled. "My nose is tickling."

Blinking, Inutashomaru watched his son quickly close his eyes again and another sneeze erupted explosively from the boy's mouth. Frowning himself, he sniffed the air. The only things he smelled in the air were the scents of flowers, pollen, trees, and dirt. Nothing his son hadn't been exposed to before. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Nurie still wandering up ahead, and he scowled. The girl still hadn't noticed they had stopped. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru stood up taking his son into his arms and quickly followed the girl over the small hill on the path.

"Nurie." He called out which was followed by another sneeze right in his ear. Grunting, he shook his head.

"Sorry," Sesshoumaru mumbled quickly.

"Nurie," Inutashomaru called out again. As he came over the hill he saw she had stopped, and he quickly sighed in relief. "Answer me next time child."

Nurie nodded and held up a bunch of flowers in her hands. "Look at all the pretty flowers." He only nodded in mild interest, more concerned with his son's sudden ailment of sneezing.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you eat this morning?" Inutashomaru asked, still carrying his son, and walking past Nurie who quickly turned and followed.

He received another sneeze as an answer which then turned into a snarl and a rubbing of a small nose on his hakama. ' _Good grief._ ' He silently cursed. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings quickly, before turning to the little girl. Placing his son next to her, Sesshoumaru sneezed again and Nurie giggled. Sesshoumaru glared at her whimpering softly again.

Inutashomaru turned to them and sighed audibly. "It is time to hurry, the mountains are close." He muttered.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his nose on his sleeve and nodded, while Nurie looked interested, wondering to herself how they were going to hurry. "Does Sessy have a cold?" She asked when another sneeze escaped his mouth.

"Sessy?" Inutashomaru frowned for a moment before connecting his son's name with her name for him. "It's only something in the air, or something he ate to make him feel this way, or a reaction to something." He quickly added, thinking of his son's sting the day before.

She nodded accepting that bit of information. "Are we going to run now?" She asked excitedly.

Frowning again as his son let out another fierce sneeze, he nodded quickly. "I'm going to run, you and Sesshoumaru will ride." He grunted and concentrated on the mental image of his true form. It was a much more difficult thing to do because his inner spirit was sleeping soundly within the pools, but having as much power flowing through his veins and having done it so many times before Taizo had gone to sleep, he was able to push those boundaries. Preparing himself for pain, he turned away from the children as he felt his eyes change first. Closing them tightly, he clenched his fists and took a long deep breath.

Sesshoumaru sneezed again and stepped back, feeling the air sizzle with youki. Lifting his hand to Nurie's shoulder, seeing the girl standing there watching, he pulled her back.

"What?" She asked quickly, tearing her gaze from the white and red that suddenly spiraled around Inutashomaru. Nurie looked once at Sesshoumaru who shook his head firmly, as he took another step back, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she gasped fearfully.

It took moments only, but when the fog cleared Nurie blinked rapidly at the large white dog that stood in place of Inutashomaru. "It ate your father!" She cried raising her hands to her mouth.

Sesshoumaru snorted, and then sneezed and shook his head. "That is my father."

Nurie blinked again, looking at Sesshoumaru confused. Suddenly her mind connected with his earlier question, and the figure that stood there now. Looking back at the white dog, which had now turned to face them, the dog sat down and panted. "Hi." She waved, a sudden smile breaking across her features.

The dog lowered his muzzle and nudged her gently. Nurie giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. Inutashomaru looked at his son and nodded, knowing his son could understand the language of their kind where Nurie could not. Lowering himself onto the ground completely, Inutashomaru whispered. "Sesshoumaru help her up, you will have to aid her in staying on my back."

"Yes, father." Sesshoumaru sighed and grunted when another sneeze tried to slip past his mouth.

Nurie heard a whine, and then Sesshoumaru's response to it and she frowned. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his father, and boosted her up onto his back. Jumping up and crawling in front of Nurie, he looked back. "Hold on."

"To what?" Nurie asked, her fists gripping the fur tightly, which made the dog whimper.

"Not his fur, to me." Sesshoumaru hissed rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Nurie giggled. She placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and felt the massive dog which was larger then a house move into a standing position.

Sesshoumaru was excited. "Ready, Nurie?" He asked after the dog gave a quick bark.

"I think so, just don't drop me." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Just hold on tight. We're ready father."

With that, Inutashomaru bolted and winced at the squeal that erupted from Nurie's mouth. Once the little girl had grown accustomed to the quick pace, she giggled excitedly at how fast the trees flew past her. Nurie had moved her hands quickly from Sesshoumaru's shoulders and placed them tightly around his middle, however, now her fists bunched up in his haori. After a while, she buried her head into his back, the fast pace and sudden jumps causing her stomach to quiver slightly.

Sesshoumaru frowned when he felt Nurie bury her face into his back and he grunted. Shaking his head, he fingered the fur on his father's back and sighed, quite bored now. At first, the ride had been exciting, hearing the laughs and squeals from the little girl, but feeling her slumped against his back now asleep, he instead watched the mountains in the distance grow closer. Finally, his father slowed his pace and then stopped.

Looking over his shoulder, the Daiyoukai peered at his son, who looked unimpressed. "Is she asleep?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Quite a while now." He muttered glancing over his shoulder.

His father nodded and continued walking. "We should be at the mountains by nightfall."

"How far to her village, father?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching a blue butterfly flutter off on his left.

"We should be there by noon tomorrow if we continue traveling this way." Inutashomaru smiled, his grin looking like a snarl in his current form. "You have stopped sneezing."

Wriggling his nose, Sesshoumaru nodded. "That was stupid."

"Was it now?" Inutashomaru chuckled, which came out like a growl.

Sniffing, Sesshoumaru nodded again. "Nose tickled. I think it was those flowers."

"I think it was your body's reaction to the bee sting."

"Huh." Sesshoumaru snorted. Nurie shifted behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder again. She remained sleeping. "She can't understand you can she?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "Humans don't understand the barks and growls, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Shifting on his father's back, he wrinkled his nose again. "I'm hungry father. Can we stop for a while?"

Inutashomaru nodded, after looking around their current position for signs of danger. Sesshoumaru grinned and nudged Nurie awake, and she almost fell off in surprise at the sudden poke in her side. "What's wrong?" She grumbled.

"We're stopping for a while." Sesshoumaru smiled. He grabbed her hand and helped her slide off the Daiyoukai's back. Once she was on the ground, Sesshoumaru lept off his father's back, however, the ground never came, and he glanced over his shoulder at his father who held him in his teeth suspended in the air by his sash. Frowning, Sesshoumaru wriggled.

Finally, Inutashomaru seemed to smile and placed his son on his feet, and sat back staring at the two children in silent contemplation. The Daiyoukai lifted his head staring into the trees his ears twitching slightly as he listened to something. Looking back down at his son he frowned. "Stay here, Sesshoumaru." His father commanded, and bolted off the wide path into the trees.

Pursing his lips, Sesshoumaru turned around and faced Nurie who was looking at the forest around them.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In a forest," Sesshoumaru said dryly.

"I know that." Nurie rolled her eyes. "I mean where?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "We are here. That's all I know." Frowning suddenly, Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and listened. "I hear something."

Nurie looked around her, then back at Sesshoumaru and mimicked his stance. "I don't." She whispered.

"That way." He pointed to where his father had vanished. Just as he lowered his hand, his father exited the trees and lowered his muzzle to the children and growled. Both children were picked up in the Daiyoukai's teeth and he bolted.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru turned his head to Nurie who was biting her lip and her eyes wide. "What happened?" She asked.

"Don't know," Sesshoumaru whispered back. Turning his head slightly, he glanced back at the path that was disappearing fast, Sesshoumaru heard shouts behind them. "I think those sounds we heard were not my father."

Nurie nodded and shivered.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to both children, Inutashomaru lowered them to the ground and sat back growling softly. Standing up Inutashomaru quickly was surrounded by a sudden mist and he changed back to his normal form, and sat down cross-legged in the tiny clearing, and stared at the children who waited silently. Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at his father confused.

"I'm still hungry." He stated.

Inutashomaru nodded. His eyes closed thinking silently. "There is a stream over there if you wish to catch some fish." His father pointed behind him.

Sesshoumaru nodded but frowned. "What was that?"

"Bandits." His father said simply.

"Are they after us?" Sesshoumaru asked looking back to where they had come from.

"No. Merely curious when they heard noises." Inutashomaru opened his eyes and smiled at his ever-curious son. "That is why we left so quickly."

"You heard them and that's why you left, right?" Nurie walked up and planted herself in Inutashomaru's lap.

Startled and blinking at the little girl, Inutashomaru chuckled and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he peered at his son who watched with a frown on his forehead. "We will rest here for a while. Go catch some fish." He lifted Nurie out of his lap and stood up lifting his gaze to the sky.

****Hakama or Hakama Pants****  your regular pants.

****Obi****  the sash.

****Haori****  a light & short silk jacket worn over a Kimono also known to be worn by itself.

****Kimono****  long robe worn by both women and men.

****Geta, Zori, and Tatami****  these are sandals.

****Tabi****  these are socks.

****Yukata****  a summer Kimono.

****Nagajugan****  undergarments, such as a shirt. (Like the one worn by Inuyasha under his fire robe)

****Michiyuki****  overcoats.

****Shiro-maku****  wedding Kimono.

****Uchikake****  most formal Kimono.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

****Chapter Ten: Overlooking a Field of Lights** **

Darkness fell across the lands quickly and Inutashomaru sat with his back to Nurie and Sesshoumaru as they played in the small creek. Smiling faintly, he listened to their laughter and he felt his heart lift somewhat, knowing his son was enjoying himself. Nurie would be home soon, and that left a small ache to grow in his heart, knowing Sesshoumaru would be saddened once she was gone. He was all too familiar with loss and loneliness and one so small like Sesshoumaru should never have to experience such a thing. Furrowing his brows, he stood up and looked over his shoulder. However, rather than facing the two children, he was met with a face full of water.

Blinking rapidly, he lifted his haori sleeve and wiped his eyes dry. Sesshoumaru grinned and then darted off seeing the smirk on his father's face. Nurie giggled and twisted around flying after the small youkai who raced past her. Inutashomaru felt a grin pull at the corner of his lips and he gave chase, growling playfully, making the children squeal in excitement.

Playing was a rare treat for him, as he jumped at his son who squeaked and ducked under his attack. Smirking, Inutashomaru twisted in mid-air and landed inches away from Sesshoumaru. The young youkai blinked and rolled out of his father's reach, only to have his foot grabbed by the older youkai and he was lifted into the air quickly.

"You're learning quickly, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru grinned. His smile faded fast as he was tackled from behind by the little girl he had momentarily forgotten about. Releasing his grip on Sesshoumaru's foot, Inutashomaru wrapped his arms around Nurie, who giggled uncontrollably, squirming frantically trying to get out of his grasp.

Grunting, Inutashomaru felt his son pounce on him and he was suddenly face down in the dirt with both children on his back. As quickly as they had attacked him, they were off once again, and he rolled over onto his back narrowing his eyes playfully, trying to find out which direction they had run off in.

Seeing a cloud of dust settle off to his left, he hopped to his feet and took chase. Growling, Inutashomaru raced after the little girl and snatched her up under his right arm, and spun around in a blink of an eye searching for his son. Inutashomaru caught sight of Sesshoumaru and ran after him. Sesshoumaru feigned left causing him to jump to his right, and gasped in amazement as Sesshoumaru darted off to his left.

"You little mutt." Inutashomaru grinned, turning his direction towards his son once again. Nurie giggled from her position under his arm and started tackling his side, and he jerked in surprise and stopped his pursuit for a moment. "That is playing dirty." He chuckled, taking her hands in his and pinning them against him. "That's better." Nodding, he scanned the area for his pup and found him perched on a boulder watching with a large smile plastered across his face.

Growling low in his throat, he bolted for Sesshoumaru whose eyes widened in shock. Scrambling to his feet, Sesshoumaru jumped off the boulder and onto the ground quickly. Gasping, Sesshoumaru spun around and jumped into the air, feeling his father reach out to grab him. Barely missing escape, Sesshoumaru scrambled off once again and felt his father quickly gaining ground behind him.

"Get back here you little pup." Inutashomaru chuckled, reaching out once again for his son's haori. He froze in surprise once again as Sesshoumaru jumped and twisted in midair, landing on his shoulder and jumped off behind him. Blinking in shock, he turned around and stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment before growling again and taking chase. "Where did you learn that move?" He growled playfully, reaching out again for his son's shirt.

Sesshoumaru squeaked and did a front roll to avoid his father's grasp. "Nowhere." He gasped. The small youkai was unable to get to his feet as his father gripped the back of his haori and lifted him off the ground.

"Good job. You had me going there for a bit." Inutashomaru grinned, flashing his teeth.

Sesshoumaru smiled and hung in mid-air staring into his father's golden eyes. Something caught the young youkai's eyes and they left his father's golden ones to stare behind him.

"Father, where is that light coming from?"

Turning around, and looking in the direction Sesshoumaru was, Inutashomaru stared for a moment. Lowering the children to the ground, they walked to the edge of the cliff and stared at the field below. A faint blue yellow light filled the field and both children stood in awe.

"Father, what is that?"

Nurie grinned. "They look like torches, but little ones."

Lowering himself to his knees, he put his arms around both of them and smiled. "Those are fireflies."

Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared at his father for a moment. "Fireflies?"

Nodding, Inutashomaru stared at the thousands of flies littering the field below. "They are seeking a mate. The females are the ones who have quick flashes, and the males are the ones who have the slow and steady flashes."

Sesshoumaru and Nurie both formed a large oh on their mouths staring in silent wonder. Inutashomaru stood up and glanced down at them for a moment before turning away. "Come, it is time to go."

Nurie and Sesshoumaru turned away from the field and nodded, following him quickly. Inutashomaru stopped suddenly, feeling a sharp sting on his neck and he lifted his hand smacking the irritating bug. Staring down into his hand, he stared at the flea in distaste.

"Myoga, why do you insist on drinking my blood?"

"Master, it is so good to see you."

Grunting, Inutashomaru glanced over his shoulder and saw that both children were looking at him strangely. "What do you want, Myoga?" He asked, looking into his hand once again. The flea jumped onto his shoulder and looked at the children.

"Is that master Sesshoumaru? He has grown so much. Whose is the human girl?"

Clenching his fist, Inutashomaru growled in warning.

"Sorry master. I came to inform you that there are rumors in the west about some cats seeking new lands."

"Cats?" Inutashomaru murmured. Myoga jumped off his shoulder, and he turned around seeking the flea out.

Sesshoumaru stood stock still, staring at his nose for a moment, before swatting at the flea in desperation. "Get it off, get it off!" He yowled thinking it was another bee.

Taking a deep breath, he hissed. "Myoga, get over here and tell me what you want." Inutashomaru shook his head. Lowering himself to one knee, he held Sesshoumaru still and snatched the flea off his nose. Holding the bug between his claws, he squeezed slightly to give Myoga the hint. "Now, what was this about cats?"

Myoga wriggled. "Only rumors master."

Barring his teeth, Inutashomaru squeezed harder.

"There are rumors that cats have arrived from the mainland and are seeking lands to claim as their own." Myoga cried out desperately.

Sesshoumaru and Nurie both stared at the flea, and Sesshoumaru stuck his nose close to it and sniffed. "Father, what is that?"

"This is Myoga."

"Master Sesshoumaru, it has been a long time." Myoga cried out again.

Blinking, the young youkai lifted his eyes to his father's. "Do I know him, father?"

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru sighed. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Nowhere master. I found Toutousai as you asked me to."

"That was forty years ago Myoga."

"Yes, I got a bit sidetracked afterward. Toutousai wanted me to do a few errands for him."

"Did you at least remember to give Toutousai my message?"

"Yes, master. He has agreed to meet you about the sword in your possession. He said that due to it being made from the Enenra all those years ago the spirit within is growing impatient and demanding."

Nodding, Inutashomaru dropped Myoga and stood up quickly. "When did he agree to meet?"

"He will meet you on your time master."

"Tell him a month from the new moon. That should give him sufficient time to prepare his forge." He hoped that Toutousai would be able to quench the constant whispers from the sword on his back. Even though well over a hundred years ago the same thing occurred, the sword once again began whispering and promising things it had no way of acquiring. He snorted in annoyance.

"Yes master." With that, Myoga hopped away.

Sighing, Inutashomaru picked up his pace, and they descended the mountains quickly. "You are almost home, Nurie." Inutashomaru whispered.

The little girl nodded and clasped her hands. "I can't wait to see mommy and daddy." She cried.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, and then raced to his father's side. Tugging on his father's sleeve, Sesshoumaru glanced up. "Father?"

"Yes?"

Lowering his voice, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and tugged on his father's sleeve again. "Father?"

Inutashomaru frowned, looking down. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?"

Whispering softly, Sesshoumaru stared into his father's eyes. "I don't want Nurie to go."

Inutashomaru felt his mouth fall open. Sighing, he shook his head. "Sesshoumaru, how would you feel if someone refused to return you to me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, in understanding. "I know father, but I think I will miss her."

"You think you will? Or you know you will?"

"I know I will. Will we be able to visit her?"

Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru reached down and picked up Sesshoumaru. Holding him against his chest, he sighed. "I suppose it all depends on how Nurie's family reacts to her having a youkai as a friend."

Sesshoumaru nodded and placed his head on his father's shoulder.

"It will be alright, Sesshoumaru." He whispered, patting his son on the back. "Even if things do not go well, we can still pass by the village and watch to make sure things are as they should be."

Sesshoumaru grinned and nodded at that. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru drifted off to sleep. Inutashomaru tightened his grip on his son and stared straight ahead. Nurie's steps told him she was close behind. "Stay close, Nurie." He heard her feet pick up the pace and he smiled softly in amusement.

Soon Inutashomaru found he was carrying both children, as he descended the mountains, entering the field where he had battled the men prior. Looking up, he saw the caves entrance and made a mental note to retrieve his son's pack when they returned this way. Stopping on the edge of the field, he listened carefully for sounds of danger and found it eerily quiet.

"Hnn." He hissed. "Too quiet." Proceeding into the field, he made excellent time and entered the woods on the opposite side. Lifting his head to the sky, Inutashomaru noticed the sky getting lighter. Silently, he wondered if returning Nurie to her home during the day would be a wise decision, or if night would be better to conceal them. Shaking his head, he walked on, sniffing the air for traces of Nurie's parent's scent. The little girl would smell like both parents, so finding them would not be a difficult task.

Sesshoumaru stirred and pulled on his father's fur pelt, drawing it closer to his body. Murmuring softly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and shifted slightly. "Where are we?" He whispered.

"We are in the woods where we camped out our first night," Inutashomaru whispered back, smiling.

"Oh. Is it morning?"

"Almost, another hour and the sun will crest the horizon."

"Can I sleep some more?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, snuggling into his father's fur, and sighed falling deep into slumber once again.

Heaving a great sigh, Inutashomaru thought silently. ' _Must be nice to be able to sleep whenever one desires._ '

Inutashomaru sat cross-legged waiting for the children to wake, and he silently hoped they would be quiet in doing so. He stared out at the village, through the thick foliage and counted the number of guards standing watch. Narrowing his eyes, he counted several hundred heavily armed guards, and he felt his fingers touch the hilt of the sword his father had given him on his coming of age day. The sword pulsed softly feeling the youki coursing through his veins.

"Only when I am in need of you. Be at ease." He whispered. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took deep even breaths. The day was far from over, and yet still had not begun. Patience was what would be needed, and opening his eyes staring back at the gates, he hoped that whoever came on guard next would at least be reasonable. The last thing he wanted was to destroy a village when he was returning their missing child.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Saying Goodbye**

Inutashomaru heard his son stir, and he glanced over his shoulder quickly. He wasn't worried about Sesshoumaru being loud when he woke; it was Nurie who so far had been over-excited in her waking hours. Since being in their company, there had been a hand full of times when he had to place his hand on her mouth and shush her.

As Inutashomaru watched his son wake, he also heard commands from the men at the village to change the guard. Lifting his head to peer over the bushes, he narrowed his eyes at the guards who switched. The amount didn't diminish, to his annoyance, but seemed to grow in numbers at the approach of day. Sighing, he shook his head. ' _You would think they would be heavily guarded at night rather than the day_.' He mused silently. He sometimes forgot that his youki was asleep inside and he would receive no answering advice. At this particular moment, he sort of missed his youki's ramblings that the silence was almost unbearable. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced over into his son's golden eyes. Nodding to him, Sesshoumaru crawled into his lap and tried to peer over the bushes his father was looking over. They were too high and the young youkai frowned. Whispering, he grumbled. "I can't see anything."

Inutashomaru nodded. "It is better this way." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeper. "What's over there?"

"That is Nurie's home."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth fell open. "But you said midday, not morning." He hissed quietly.

Inutashomaru felt his forehead crease. "We arrived earlier then I expected. I had said midday in case there was trouble."

Sesshoumaru gripped his father's arm in his hugging it tightly. "I don't want her to go yet." He whispered.

Inutashomaru placed his chin on his son's head and nodded slowly. "Hnn. She is missed I trust, Sesshoumaru. Her family must miss her terribly. It would be unfair of us to keep her longer when she has a mother and father who must be going out of their minds with worry." He tried to explain. "I know if you had been taken I would be worried, and frantic."

Sesshoumaru buried his face in his father's sleeve and nodded. "I understand."

Inutashomaru felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. "We can always pass by this village to make sure things are as they should be. I will not keep you from a friend." Peering down to his son whose face was still buried in his sleeve he smiled. "She is considered a friend of yours is she not?"

Sesshoumaru pulled his face away and lifted his golden eyes nodding slowly. "I think she is nice. She wasn't scared of us was she?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "She has the innocence of childhood, most children aren't afraid of the unknown. Nurie also has a simple mind where she is open to all new experiences."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I was afraid of those men."

Smiling at his son he nodded. "That was different, Sesshoumaru. The circumstances were far from the same. Nurie was afraid of the bandits who had her. Once she knew that we meant her no harm, she was open to being friends with us. You were afraid of the men who wished harm upon you, but you befriended a human. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, smiling broadly. "Do you think she will forget about me?"

Inutashomaru shook his head. "I think this will be forever burned in her memory, my son." A stirring from behind caused him to shift and look at the little girl who was waking. Reaching over, he prepared to cover her mouth. To his surprise, she woke quietly and sat up grinning.

Nurie crawled over and stood up in front of him, seeing how quiet they were.

Inutashomaru whispered. "Good morning, Nurie."

She waved and placed her finger over her lips.

The youkai grinned and nodded. Lifting his gaze he pointed to the bushes. "Your home lies just over there, child."

Nurie's mouth flew open and she snapped it shut grinning. "My mommy and daddy are there?" She whispered.

Inutashomaru nodded slowly, pulling Nurie into his lap. "I have caught their scents."

Nurie squirmed making herself comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder, minding the large shoulder armor that donned it. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she frowned. "You won't forget about me, will you?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth dropped open, having been worried about that himself. Shaking his head firmly, he looked away from her piercing brown eyes. He stood up on his father's leg and whispered in his ear. "I have nothing to give her father."

Inutashomaru frowned. "What would you give her?" He whispered back.

Sesshoumaru placed both his hands on his father's shoulders and shrugged. The small youkai placed his forehead against his father's and sighed.

Shaking his head, and wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders, he sighed. "Well, once the guards have finished arranging in their stations, we will take Nurie home." Inutashomaru felt his heart speed up slightly at the possible danger at returning the child, and he closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm his current state of worry. "I need both of you to listen carefully." He started.

Nurie and Sesshoumaru nodded, looking at him with their full attention.

"When we exit the trees, I want both of you to stand behind me. Do not move from behind me until I say it is safe. Understand?"

The children nodded.

"Know this Nurie; once the men catch sight of me, and recognize me as a youkai, they will become aggressive and frightened. They may want to fight, so remaining behind me until they are calm is important. I do not wish to fight them, but to keep you both safe it may be necessary."

Nurie nodded frowning slightly. "You won't get hurt right?"

Inutashomaru smiled gently. "I will be fine; it is you and Sesshoumaru that I'm worried about."

"Okay," Nurie whispered.

Inutashomaru lifted his head and peered over the bushes again, seeing the men now settling in their stations calmly and he took a deep breath again. "It is time." He moved both children on the ground and stood up slowly. Still concealed by the foliage he fingered his sword closing his eyes once again. It was times like these that he missed Taizo. The advice he would probably give him was that he should just leave the child to find her own way home, but his heart always wanted to ensure what he did was the correct thing. Swallowing, he sucked his breath in slowly. If he needed to wake his youki should danger rear its ugly head, he would do it. It was something he really didn't want to do because it would alert all his enemies that he was still alive, despite the rumors of his downfall after the fight with the twins. The amount of power that would flood the area on Taizo's wakening would not only alert his enemies but it would put the humans on full alter as well and that was something he did not want to happen.

He motioned for the children to move behind his legs and took a step out of the bushes onto the path. Swallowing the anxiety at how much danger he was placing both children and himself in, he cautiously took a step towards the heavily guarded village.

The walls were high, and slowly he walked towards it. Inutashomaru felt his heart speed up with every step he took, and he quickly glanced over his shoulder making sure both children were obeying his command to remain behind him. Satisfied that they were, he turned his head forward again. They were several feet away from the gates of the village when the first man caught sight of him, and he ground his teeth for patience.

"Someone approaches." The man cried, pointing at him.

Inutashomaru heard the distinct sound of swords being unsheathed, and arrows being notched and he forced down the snarl that built up in his chest. Clenching his teeth, he stopped and waited.

"What business have you here?" Another guard shouted, pointing his sword at him.

"I come to speak with the man or woman whose child was taken from this village." Inutashomaru hissed.

The men glanced at one another uncertainly for a moment, and they murmured softly. The one guard in front of the gates nodded at another several feet away, then turned his gaze back at Inutashomaru. "Who are you?"

"My business is with the child's parents. Who I am is no concern of yours." He ground out patiently.

A guard close to him on his right cried out in sudden fear. "It's a youkai!" The man about faced and bolted towards the other guards.

The main guard lifted his sword and took a battle stance. Inutashomaru lifted his own hand to his sword and fingered the hilt, narrowing his eyes. "I am not here to fight." He stated firmly.

"What does a youkai want with a human child's parents?" The guard shouted out.

Inutashomaru sniffed the air suddenly, smelling the approach of a familiar scent. It was one of Nurie's parents. Turning his gaze towards the scent, he saw a young man emerge from a door on the left side of the gates.

The main guard turned his head and nodded to the man. "Commander." He said quietly.

"What is the meaning of this? I was informed that a man has come regarding my daughter?"

"It's a youkai, sir."

The man blinked for a moment and then turned to face Inutashomaru. He lifted his hand to the guard who retook his battle stance and shook his head frowning. "What do you want?"

Nurie gasped from behind him and she whispered. "That's my daddy."

Inutashomaru nodded hearing her whispered words and hissed back. "Remain where you are child."

Sesshoumaru gripped her arm tightly to prevent her from racing out from behind his legs and she glanced at him curiously. "Not until my father says it's safe, remember?" He hissed.

Satisfied that Nurie was going to remain where she was, he lifted his gaze to the commander who stood beside his main guard. "You are the man whose child was taken from this village?" He asked. From the man's scent, he already knew him to be her father, but he asked anyway.

"I am." The man nodded. "What do you know about it?"

Smiling slightly, he had gotten the answer he had been waiting for. "Are you aware that bandits took your daughter?"

The man seemed to crumble at the news. His fists clenched and he glanced around him uncertainly. "Who are you demon?"

"I have not come here to fight." He nodded pointedly at the several guards who took up their battle stations.

The commander glared at his men and barked out a command. "Stay back! Lower your weapons immediately." Turning his gaze back to the tall silver-haired youkai, he took a deep breath. "How do you know it was bandits who took my daughter?"

"I was there," Inutashomaru said simply.

The father gasped. "What of my daughter?"

Inutashomaru turned his gaze over his shoulder and hissed. "Go to your father, child."

Nurie smiled and raced from behind his legs. "Daddy!" She cried out racing towards her father.

The man fell to his knees and felt his heart beat fast. "Nurie!" He shouted, opening his arms as she raced towards him. His gaze lifted to the demon for a moment before his daughter flew into his arms.

Inutashomaru felt Sesshoumaru grip his pants in his fists and poke his head around them slightly. Knowing they were still in danger, Inutashomaru inched over a bit to continue to hide his own child.

After Nurie and her father had reconciled, the man lifted his gaze to the demon once more, his arms still wrapped around his daughter tightly. "You have returned my daughter to me unharmed?" The man whispered, new respect filling his voice. "Why would a demon care if a human child was taken and returned to her family?"

Inutashomaru lowered his hand from Tessaiga's hilt and stared at the man for a moment. "What makes you think I do? I despise bandits even more than regular humans and so to annoy them I took her from them."

The man frowned and took a deep breath. "You have my thanks." He stood up and inclined his head slightly.

Inutashomaru nodded his head slightly and turned away from the men, wanting to put as much distance between them and himself as possible.

"Wait!" Nurie exclaimed tearing herself from her father.

Inutashomaru paused, looking back before turning all the way.

"Daddy, I never said good-bye." Nurie wailed.

Her father looked down and swallowed. "I am sure he heard you."

"I meant I never said good-bye to Sesshy." She whispered.

"Who?"

Inutashomaru glanced down at his son who was still hiding, and back over to the little girl standing slightly in front of her father.

"Please daddy? Lemme say bye." Nurie begged. "He saved me."

Gripping his daughters hand tightly, he escorted her towards the demon warily. "I don't like this, Nurie."

"He won't hurt you, daddy."

Inutashomaru felt the mans anxiety and his own rose to new heights as the man approached. The man stopped in front of him and swallowed, peering at the demon who towered over him by a foot or more. "Gods you're huge." The man hissed.

Inutashomaru smirked. Nurie poked her head around his legs and smiled at Sesshoumaru who was holding his father's fur tightly. "Don't ever forget me, Sesshy." She grinned.

Nurie's father frowned glancing down at his daughter who appeared to be talking with the demons pants. "Who are you talking to darling?" He whispered.

Nurie looked up and grinned. "Sesshy."

Her father lifted his gaze to the golden ones of the demon and frowned. "Sesshy?"

Inutashomaru stepped aside, allowing her father view of his son. The man gasped and blinked. "Say good-bye, Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

The small youkai remained planted in place, and then lifted his hand and waved slowly. Sesshoumaru stepped back behind his father quickly, and shuddered, burying his face in his father's fur pelt. Inutashomaru nodded and smiled at Nurie. "Be good, child. Stay close to your parents." Without another word, he nodded to the girl's father and turned walking down the path away from them.

Sesshoumaru clung to his father's fur tightly looking over his shoulder as they walked. Nurie stood waving to him, and he smiled. "Father?" Sesshoumaru asked, unraveling his hands from the fur and stepping up beside him.

"Yes?" Inutashomaru asked, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

"They didn't seem all that bad." He said but hesitated feeling his father's attention on something ahead of them.

Inutashomaru barely heard his son, concentrating on the path ahead. He knew something was there, something he had felt before, and he ground his teeth in annoyance. The same presence gathered on either side of the path, and he stopped walking.

Nurie frowned seeing them stop on the path and she looked up at her father. "Daddy?"

Her father also frowned, looking at the still figures of the demon and his child. "Something's not right here." He hissed. "Who was on duty on the grounds outskirts?" He asked his men behind him.

"Ferdrid, and his men." One man answered.

"Dammit." He groaned. "Nurie, I want you to get inside the gates."

"Daddy, don't hurt them." She whimpered.

"I won't, sweetie, now do as I say." Drawing his sword, he walked towards the demon quickly, waving a few of his men along with him.

Inutashomaru stood still his eyes being the only thing moving, traveling the area to his left, then his right and back in front of him. He felt several men approach from behind and he growled low. The ones approaching from behind didn't have the same malicious sense as the ones on either side of him however and he snarled at his son. "Get behind me."

Sesshoumaru jumped slightly and scrambled around his father's legs gripping the fur pelt in his hands again. The small youkai looked behind him and saw Nurie's father approach and he squeaked. "Father?" He asked, his voice wavering in growing fear.

"Remain behind me, Sesshoumaru." Inutashomaru growled. He lifted his hand to his sword hilt and thumbed the base. His eyes trailed to his left as Nurie's father came up beside him. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the man. "You would be wise to go back to your village." He hissed between clenched teeth.

"These are my men approaching. They were the ones dispatched to search for my daughter. Let me take care of them."

Inutashomaru grunted. "These men attacked me and my son in the valley not far from here. My business with them is out of anger. Know that I will protect my son from whatever evil. I sense just that approaching."

Nurie's father frowned. "Are not all men, evil to you?"

Inutashomaru turned his head glaring at the man. "I allowed you to see my son, did I not?" He hissed. The man nodded. "I would not have done that if I thought you to be evil. I may not like your kind, but I do not attack them out of spite." He snarled.

"What is your name demon?"

"I have many. Inu No Taisho is what you can refer to me as."

The man nodded. "I am called Goumar. Let me try to reason with these men. I am their general. If they don't listen, then you may do to them what you wish." He grinned suddenly, causing Inutashomaru a moment of confusion.

Snorting through his nose, the youkai nodded. "Whatever happens, Sesshoumaru, stay behind me." He hissed.

The small youkai nodded and clutched the fur tighter. The small inu glanced over his shoulder again and stared at the men who stood behind them. One man caught Sesshoumaru's eyes and he frowned at the glint that flared to life in the dark brown eyes. The man winked and grinned wickedly, and caused Sesshoumaru to swallow at the darkness that seemed to surround the man. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something to his father when noises from all around them drowned out his attempts at speaking. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru tightened his fists in the pelt and turned away from the man who stared at him strangely.

Sesshoumaru saw his father spread his feet wider apart and knew that he was preparing for a fight. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder again and jerked surprised to see the man gone. Looking around at the few that were left, he counted eight, but that dark man was gone. Frowning and grinding his teeth, his eyes flew all around him searching and caught no traces of where he had disappeared to. His heart started pounding hard in his chest, and he turned his head quickly. "Father?" He said fearfully.

Inutashomaru felt his son's panic rise and frowned at the frantic word his son hissed. "What is it?"

"I-there is something wrong." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Inutashomaru had felt something out of place and jerked at those words. He nodded at his son and glared at the men who filled the path in front of him. Goumar hoisted his sword in front of him and took a step forward. The men that approached all had their weapons drawn.

"Lower your weapons!" Goumar commanded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: An Encounter

Ferdrid overran the command with his own. "The commander has been bewitched by a demon, keep your weapons up!"

Goumar frowned. Inutashomaru grunted and glanced at the man beside him. "Things would have been better for you in the village."

"They only say such things because you are here." Goumar hissed.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and glanced all around him. Men materialized out of the woods on his right and left, and even behind him. Whimpering, he turned around and stood with his back to his father. There were several men staring at him and his father in fear, some were looking at them in contempt, and others with a strange look that the small youkai couldn't place his finger on. Other men looked at them for protection, however, and Sesshoumaru immediately liked those men.

The ones closest to Goumar were the ones that Sesshoumaru liked, but the ones further off caused the hair on his neck to rise. The small youkai felt his heart thump heavily in his chest, and his breath came in ragged gasps.

Inutashomaru felt the fear emanate from his son and he growled. Something wasn't right, as his pup had said, and he glanced over his shoulder quickly. The air surrounding some of the men were malicious, and he narrowed his eyes feeling his anger grow.

"How many of these men actually listen to your commands?" He growled to the man beside him.

Goumar turned his gaze in surprise and glanced behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at the men whose swords were now pointed to him.

"It's like Ferdrid said. You have been deceived by a demon." One man shouted.

"Shit!" Goumar growled.

"Keh!" Inutashomaru snarled. "Get out of the way, human." He addressed Goumar, who stared at him as he drew a seemingly old sword.

Goumar stared at the sword in bewilderment. "You can't possibly do anything with that old thing."

"Watch and learn, human. Things aren't always as they appear. If you value your life, stay out of the way."

Goumar stared at the sword as it was suddenly surrounded by what looked like blue fire. A mist seemed to surround the blade and it charged with almost an electrical aura. Gasping, he stepped away from it and blinked rapidly at the demon.

Inutashomaru stared at the men who now surrounded them and snarled furiously. "I have no desire to battle you again! You lost once; do you truly wish to end your life fighting me again?"

Ferdrid laughed mockingly. "You ran away demon."

The inuyoukai barred his teeth. "Then why do you hesitate to attack me now?"

Sesshoumaru felt his father's power rise and he stepped slightly away from his father. The small inuyoukai spun around as his father's sword met with the other one, and he gasped. Sparks flew off his father's sword and blue fire seemed to run down the blade towards the man who scrambled back from the force. Looking over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru saw a man hoist his sword towards him and he felt his eyes widen in fear.

Goumar saw the man charge the small child and jumped forward quickly. "Oh, no you don't, you fool!" He deflected the sword with his own and stepped in front of the small child.

Sesshoumaru was sandwiched between his father and Nurie's dad, and he remained perfectly still. The clash of the swords hurt his ears, and he lifted his hands to them covering them up quickly. Several other men charged, and Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself being pushed away from his father. Fearfully, Sesshoumaru tried to run back to where his father fought, and a man jumped in front of him to block his attempts.

Sesshoumaru froze and lifted his eyes to those of the man who blocked him from his father, and he snarled in fear. The man's sword lifted, and Sesshoumaru gasped, whipping around to dodge the swing. The sword caught the end of his hair, and he cried out jumping into the air. Landing a few feet away from the man, he gaped as the one who attacked him was sliced in two. The small inuyoukai felt his mouth drop open in surprise and lifted his gaze to his father's.

Inutashomaru glared at his son before whipping around to block a swing from Ferdrid. Sesshoumaru darted towards his father, but someone grabbed him from behind, pulling his head back by his hair, stopping him so suddenly, that his feet flew out from under him. The inu snarled and flexed his fingers slashing at the arm of the man who held his hair and felt his small claws dig into the skin.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet quickly and once again tried to dart to his father when another man blocked him. Inutashomaru saw out of the corner of his eye his son's attempts to stay behind him and he snarled outraged, still blocking the attacks from several men who charged him.

The man who Sesshoumaru had slashed held his arm and reached out to grab him again, causing Sesshoumaru to whirl around and hold out his right hand to ward off the attack. Closing his eyes tightly, Sesshoumaru whimpered. The man howled in pain and the small inu opened his eyes in shock at the man who now clutched his face in agony. Blinking rapidly, Sesshoumaru glanced at his hand. It was glowing green.

The green faded, and Sesshoumaru gulped spinning around quickly to search for his father. There was no sign of him and the small youkai panicked. "Father?" He cried out. Sesshoumaru twisted his head to the right when he saw a mass of men fly up into the air revealing his father's enraged form. Nodding, Sesshoumaru ran towards him but froze when Inutashomaru snarled. "Stay back!" His father vanished in another swarm of men.

Someone grabbed him from behind again, and Sesshoumaru snarled. The small Inuyoukai felt his panic and anger grow to something he had never felt before, and he spun around slashing at the one who held him with his right hand. To his utter amazement, his hand glowed green again. Sesshoumaru blinked when the man released an agonizing scream. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, Sesshoumaru watched the mans hands and face melt into a mess of pale goo.

Sesshoumaru grinned. Twisting around, Sesshoumaru glared at the many men who surrounded him, blocking him from getting to either Nurie's father or his own. Flexing his right hand, Sesshoumaru lifted it to his face and saw it glowing green again. The men stopped and stared at the small child. Swallowing, the inu whirled around and darted towards where he had last seen his father. Panicked and frightened at what had happened to his hand, Sesshoumaru only wanted to be by his father.

Inutashomaru snarled furiously and slashed his sword. The men were sliced and he turned again to Ferdrid who charged him yet again. "Foolish human!" He snarled. "You're in my way!"

Ferdrid blocked the swing with his sword and stumbled at the force of the blow.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inutashomaru shouted. Spinning around, he saw his son racing towards him. He had felt youki erupt from his son and he needed to get to his pup immediately. Fury filled him as another man blocked Sesshoumaru from him, but that didn't slow him down in the least, what did however was the green mist that surrounded his son's hand leaving Inutashomaru frozen in surprise staring at his son. His son wasn't even close to his coming of age day when his youki would be woken and yet his son was using his abilities as though his youki had already been awake.

"Father!" Sesshoumaru lept off the ground and flew into his arms.

"Hnn." Inutashomaru nodded. "On my back." He hissed, spinning around to meet Ferdrid's attack again as Sesshoumaru crawled over his shoulder onto his back. "I've had enough of this!" The youkai snarled hefting his sword. "Goumar!"

The man was beside him in an instant along with the other men who still followed him. "There are too many!" Nurie's father cried out, as more men charged them.

"Not for long!" Inutashomaru growled. Lifting his sword above his head, he focused his energy on the onslaught of men. "Fools!" He hissed and rammed his sword into the earth. The sword flared to life in a large blue fire and licked the earth towards the charging men. 

Several cries of pain filled the air, and Inutashomaru spun around racing towards the village walls quickly. Goumar and his men followed.

"Open the gates!" Goumar shouted. The creaking of the wood filled the air as the gates opened and the demon and several men flew through the opening quickly. Wood banged against its base as they slammed shut again.

Inutashomaru snarled and spun around staring at the gates in anger. Taking a deep breath, Inutashomaru turned his head slightly and saw the silver hair of his son. "Sesshoumaru?"

Golden eyes lifted and peered into his fearfully.

Lowering himself to the ground, Inutashomaru felt his son slip off his back onto the ground and he turned to face his pup. "Look at me." He whispered softly. Golden eyes lifted and met his in shame.

"I'm sorry father." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Shaking his head, Inutashomaru sighed. He reached out and pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sesshoumaru. This should never have happened. You are too young."

Sesshoumaru buried his face into his father's hakama and shivered. "I don't know what happened, father. My hand did all that by itself."

Inutashomaru nodded, sniffing his son for signs of injury. "We will discuss this later. Don't be afraid of it."

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru whimpered.

Inutashomaru smiled gently. "I think that was one of your defenses making itself known because you were in danger."

"I tried to stay behind you, honest I did father. They wouldn't let me."

"Shush. It's alright. I know you did." Inutashomaru stood up and glared at Goumar. "What is the meaning of this? Why would those men not obey your commands?"

Goumar shook his head. "It seems something beyond my control is happening here." He turned to face a man who knelt at his side.

"Sir?"

"What?" Goumar snapped.

"Ferdrid has been bought by bandits." It was one of the men who had traveled with the very man he was speaking about.

"What?" Goumar narrowed his eyes. "Is that why my daughter was taken?"

"Sir, I didn't know about this until a few days ago. Ferdrid was telling the men that a demon had taken her so that the news would get back to you and you would attack the demon." The man cowered.

Inutashomaru snarled. "I have done nothing to those men."

"They saw you with a child and planned on selling both Nurie and your child to demons. I know nothing further then that." The man shook fearfully. "The demon Ongokuki takes human children, but he has also been known to pay more for demon children."

"Ongokuki?" Inutashomaru pushed his fury down and turned away from the men. "Now you all know why youkai despise humans so much! The deceit and manipulation that flows out of you mortals disgusts us."

Goumar sighed. "There is evil in both our kinds, Inu No Taisho. Not only humans are capable of such deceit, but demons also."

Inutashomaru nodded. "I have to agree with you there." He remembered how he was when he was younger. That urge to break the cycle of hatred between their kinds. He had been naive as a youth. 

"The gates are heavily guarded. Ferdrid and his men won't be able to attack us without some strategy, so for the moment, we are safe. Come. I wish for you to meet my wife. She will want to know who saved our little girl."

"Keh, it matters not to me." Inutashomaru growled low.

"Allow us to at least give you and your boy a place to sleep and dine, as thanks for returning Nurie." Goumar pleaded.

Inutashomaru sighed, and looked down at Sesshoumaru. "Hungry?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and looked at the gates fearfully.

"Very well." The youkai turned around and followed Goumar deeper into the village.

As they rounded a bend, a small but modest hut came into view. The straw roof was thatched tightly, and flowers grew everywhere around the hut. Nurie sat with her mother on the wooden steps with a pile of flowers in her lap, and a cup of something in her hands. The little girl glanced up and grinned.

"Sesshy!" She cried getting to her feet, the flowers dropping onto the ground as she did so and raced over to the startled inu.

"Ah!" Sesshoumaru muttered, darting behind his father's legs.

Nurie stopped quickly and giggled. "Hi!" She said to Inutashomaru.

"Hello, child." He lifted his gaze and stared at the woman who had risen to her feet in shock. "It's true then. What Nurie has told me?"

Goumar nodded. "This is the demon who has returned our daughter. I have offered them shelter and a meal as thanks."

Nurie's mother nodded hesitantly. She kept her eyes on her daughter who stood too close to the demon. "Nurie?"

"Mama? Can I play with Sesshy?" Nurie cried out happily.

The woman frowned. Inutashomaru took a step to the side and dodged his son's attempts to hide behind him once again. "Stop this Sesshoumaru. Go play."

Sesshoumaru grumbled. "Yes, father."

Nurie's mother grinned staring at the small version of his father. She only noticed a few differences on the child. One was the moon on his forehead, and the other was the two crimson stripes on his cheeks. Besides that, they were identical. They both had their long silver hair bound in top knots, their golden eyes were the same, and their facial features were unmistakably the same.

"He looks just like you." She smiled as the demon approached her.

Inutashomaru frowned and looked over his shoulder at his son. "Just as Nurie has a similarity to you." He muttered.

"I am Nokiaru." She introduced.

"Inu No Taisho."

"I will prepare some tea." She began to enter the hut, and smiled at her husband.

The youkai sat down on the steps and sighed, watching Sesshoumaru get reacquainted with Nurie. The small youkai stood rooted to where his father had left him and watched with only his eyes as Nurie skipped around him happily.

Goumar sat down next to him and rested his chin in his hand. "Ferdrid won't give up. He will attack when they have come up with their strategy."

Inutashomaru nodded, and looked up into the blue sky lost in thought. This was the last thing he had wanted. All he desired was to be back in the woods with his pup, away from the humans. Their scent was overwhelming him, and he grunted. The smells of smoke and sweat filled his nose and he wrinkled it in distaste. Looking at the man beside him, he took in the man's attire. Goumar was dressed in a simple kimono, with plate armor and a rough looking sword. Other then that there was nothing special about him. The mans hair was black and unkempt, but he held a wisdom that most men lacked.

Unknown to Inutashomaru, Goumar was pondering him much the same way he was.

Nurie stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Nothing. I want to go home is all."

"Home sick?" Nurie asked.

He shook his head. "No. I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Want to try playing kemari? Or we can play tap and chase again." Nurie suggested. She stared at him hard. "You can't have forgotten about me already." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I didn't forget." He sighed. "I am tired."

Nurie watched as Sesshoumaru walked towards his father and crawl into his lap.

Inutashomaru sat back surprised as Sesshoumaru curled up in his lap and he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru mumbled something incomprehensible and buried his face in his father's hakama.

Goumar stared at them curiously, and felt his own frown crease his forehead. "Is he alright?"

Inutashomaru nodded absently. "He has had an eventful day. Sesshoumaru what ails you?"

"Nothing." Came the mumbled reply.

Snorting, Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Are you frightened?"

"No."

"Something is bothering you."

Sesshoumaru sat up and glared at his father. He snarled in irritation. "I'm fine!"

Inutashomaru narrowed his eyes even more. "Is that so?" The youkai snorted and stood up dumping his son onto the ground as he did so. Staring down at Sesshoumaru, Inutashomaru curled his lip slightly. Reaching down, he grabbed the back of his pup's haori and lifted him off the ground, glaring right back at his son. "Would you like to try this again, Sesshoumaru?" His father growled low, his warning on the edge of his voice. He really didn't want to have to think about his son's current situation when the humans outside the village her plotting an attack. All he wanted was to get back into the forest, return his son to his mother's side and go back to his search for that blasted cure. Pondering for a moment, he glanced around the village with his brow lifted. Perhaps this village had a shaman who knew about remedies to ailments. 

Snorting softly through his nose, Inutashomaru glanced down at his hand where his son hung from it. Perhaps he could get some answers even with his son in his company. Nodding, he lifted his son to his face and glared at the pup. If his son wanted to act as though he were immune to change, then perhaps a lesson was needed to correct that. Being only five summers old, perhaps a bit young to be out of the Sankin kotai, Sesshomaru was indeed too young for his abilities to surface and he would need to find answers to that before returning the spoilt pup back to his mother. If Sesshoumaru's abilities ever got out of control, he could do more damage than he knew.

With a sigh, perhaps it was time for him to revisit the old tree, Bokusenou on his way back to the Sankin kotai where his mate was.


End file.
